


House arrest

by pizzz_10



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankle Monitor, Arkham Asylum, Crying, Discipline, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Therapy, house arrest, postive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: The joker won't have to spend so much time   Arkham asylum if he agreed to be under house arrest by letting someone to take him in. Out of the people who lets him live with them it had to be his worst enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think, should I continue

"Name?"

"Joker."

"Name?"

"Joker."

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Name?"

"Jack Napier."

"Thank you." Joker or jack grumbled and glared at the lady at the front desk as she was filling out his paperwork. 

Today was his last day in Arkham. The Women was finishing his case file and then soon he can get his stuff back. 

But the only reason he was getting out, if he agreed to be assigned to a caretaker and be under house arrest. Jack wasn't going to do this at first, but being here in Arkham was starting to get dangerous.

With no body guards to protect him anymore, he had to watch his back constantly. "Okay Mr.Napier, you're all set. Just go get your stuff and Waite for your ride."  She says giving him his file. Jack nodded and followed the security guard to the storage room. 

When he got there, the officer searched on the shelves until he found a box with his name on it. He opens it and started taking out each item. "Leather jacket. Color purple."  

Jack nodded and hoped it wasn't ruined, but he guessed he didn't have to worry about that since it was folded in shrink wrap. 

"Shorts."

Again he nodded.

"Lipstick and car keys."

Jack looked at the keys with a little bit of sadness. He didn't have his car anymore, it was somewhere under water. But he took them anyway. Maybe he could make them into necklace or something

"We have some presentable clothes you can have." Jack sighs but nods. 

"Oh before you go, you need to put on the ankle  Monitor."

"What?"

 

Outside he was waiting with his stuff, wearing a white T shirt, sweater and jeans. Oh and a damn ankle Monitor. 

"This is such bullshite." 

As he was waiting, he looked at the glass door and stared at his reflection. 

Without his make up and green hair, his therapist said he looked like a model citizen. Witch was also bullshite, because to him there was no look for a model citizen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Bruce told Alfred about taking in the joker, he asked if he was crazy. 

Bruce told him he was doing this to keep Gotham a little safer. Because with the joker under his  authority, he won't be able to cause much trouble.

He thought the joker could maybe change if he had someone to guide him, because locking him doesn't seem to help. It just makes him want to be a criminal even more.

Before he left the house, he made sure to review the copy of the case file and the copy of the paperwork he signed agreeing to do this.  

He also made sure to set up the guest room, making sure everything was in order.

Bruce could reconsider but at this point there's no going back on his decision.

Soon he was pulling up near the asylum. There was some people outside waiting for them to be picked up. He didn't see joker, he thought it would be easy to spot him. 

Considering he was the only person to be dress like a clown 24/7. He got out the car and looked around. After a few seconds he decided to make his presents known.

"I'm looking for joker!" After that he saw a young man coming towards him. The looked at him and then smirked. "Hi bats."

Bruce seemed a little surprise by this. He's never seen the joker without his make up before. He looked good, beautiful even. 

Joker always looked good with his make up on, but now he was just stunning. "Look if your here to visit me, you can't anymore. I agree to be taken in by someone."

"I know, your staying with me." Joker laughed a little like it was some kind of joke. "Yeah right." 

"No, I mean it. I signed the paper work and everything. Your coming home with me." Joker glared at him. "Why the hell would you take me in, I'm your worst enemy."

"Because no one else would do it, so you should be grateful that I'm doing this, instead letting you rot in there."

"Fuck you." Joker growled. "If I would know you were taking me, I wouldn't never agreed to this. You're probably just treat me like a prisoner. "

Bruce rolled his eyes, he was going to keep a close eye on him, but not treat him like a prisoner. "Look when we get there, I'll set out the rules, if you follow them we won't have any problems." 

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of joke?" 

"Just get your stuff and get in the car joker-I mean jack." 

The younger man turn around to go get his stuff, be took a moment to realize what Bruce just said. He never thought he hear him say his real name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the car Jack sat quietly, staring at the window.  After a few minutes he asked a question.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You need help."

"Do you know how many therapist and other people have said that to me? I have heard that all before."

"Fine I'm doing this keep Gotham safe. Happy?" Jack grinned and said "keeping me in your fancy house isn't going to make this city any safer bats."

"Maybe, but at least I have you under control." Jack laughed at this "I highly doubt you can control me, you're probably going to send me back to Arkham when I'm too much for you."

"Yeah, well see about that." 

 

Soon they were at the gates at Wayne manner. When they enter jack noticed that his ankle Monitor beeped and a green light turned on. 

When they got out, walked to the entrance. Bruce unlocked the door and let Jack in. Jack looked around and whistled. He could get lost in this house. "Hey were's your servant.....his name was Alfonso right?"

"Alfred and he's out getting groceries right now, Come on lets go upstairs." Jack went upstairs went him and Bruce lead him into a room. 

"This is your room, there's already bathroom in here, a decent size T.V. and a book case. Do you like it?"

Jack shrugged and said "well it's better then my room in Arkham." 

"Good, now lets get to the rules. First rule is that you're not allowed leave Wayne manner without my permission if you step outside the gate, your Monitor will set off an alarm I've install. If you try to escape there will be consequences."

"I thought wasn't you're prisoner?" Jack asked rhetorically while rolling his eyes. Bruce ignored him and continued. 

"You do not take the Monitor off unless you need to take a shower. If you do, then come to me and I'll take it off for you, but when you're done you come back to me to put it on. Next you will not threaten anybody here or hurt anyone. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Now dinner is usually ready by 8:00, but you can eat whenever you're ready, you can go any where in the house except for my study and Alfred's room. Any questions?"

"When can I get out of here?"

"When your therapist back at Arkham says it okay."

"Figures." Jack mumbles. Bruce gets up ready to leave the room. "I'll let you get settled in. Call me if you need anything." With that he leaves closing the door.

Jack sighs and starts to take out his jacket from the plastic wrap. He goes over to the empty closet and gets out a hanger. He was about to put on in, but he puts it on instead.

He goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He frowns, it's doesn't look or feel the same with out the make up and everything. He really wished they haven't made him taken it off, people didn't take him seriously with out it, people just saw him as a another pretty face. 

One of the guys in Arkham called him pretty and Jack stabbed him in the eye with a fork from the cafeteria. That got him in a lot of trouble but it was worth it. 

He was the clown prince of crime and he wanted respect. 

Jack takes off the jacket and goes back into the room, hanging it up. He digs in his pocket and takes out the lipstick and car keys. Not really sure what to do with them he sets them on the night stand. 

He sits on the bed and turns on the TV, but there's nothing watch, but he keeps flickering through the channels anyway. 

When finds the news station, the first topic their discussing is about him. How the dangerous joker was let out of Arkham. 

Jack smirked at this, he loved that people still feared him, even if he is under some kind of house arrest.

Maybe when he gets out of here he'll cause twice the havoc he did before. Staying here under his worst enemy's authority isn't going to stop him being the joker.

He's never giving up that title.

But for now, while he's here. He's not the joker, he's Jack Napier.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jack was in his room watching TV again, there was still nothing on. So he was absolutely bored. 

Jack turn off the TV and opened his door he peeked out in the hall way. He hadn't been out of his room since last night during dinner.

He step out his room and headed down stairs. When he got there he saw Bruce in the living room with a laptop on his lap. 

He went in there and decided to make his presents known. "Bats?" He didn't get an answer, so he tried again. "Bats." This time the man answered. "Yes Jack?" 

"I'm bored." He practically whined. "What do you want me to do about it? go watch TV or something." 

"There's nothing on." Bruce sighed and said. "Look I'm working right now, I'm sure you can find something to do." With that Bruce turned back to his laptop.

Jack was about to leave, but Bruce asked. "Why didn't you come down for breakfast this morning?"

"I wasn't hungry at that moment." That was a lie, he was hungry, it's just that he felt out of place eating with Bruce at the table. 

Jack went into the kitchen and looked in the pantry, looking for something he can snack on. He saw a box of pop-tarts and he considered eating that until he saw the front of the box.

"Who the hell buys pop tarts with out the frosting? And people say I'm crazy." Jack closed the pantry and was about exit the kitchen until he heard Bruce call out 

"there's some tangerines in the fridge." 

Jack quickly opened the fridge and grabbed two Tangerines. Jack was thinking about going in his room, but he decided he would go outside instead. 

Once outside he sat on the steps and started peeled one of his fruit.

After a while Jack stayed outside just enjoying the fresh air. 

He stilled had one tangerine left but he decided to save that one for later. 

Jack got up and went over to get gate, tossing his fruit back and forth in each hand. He stopped when he got close enough. 

He just stared out into the empty road. Out here was so empty and silent. Jack kinda enjoyed it, not a lot of noise like when he was living back in the city. 

As he was looking outside the gate, he saw a van pulling up. It stop and a guy got out. He went up to the gate.

"Is Bruce Wayne here?"

Jack nodded.

"Could you tell him were here to clean the pool?" Jack nodded and was about to go do it but he saw Bruce already coming out the house.

Bruce went over to the gate and opened it for them. The crew gather their supplies and walked in and one stayed with the truck.

"You have a pool?" That was bit of a stupid question, he's Bruce Wayne of course he has a pool. "Yes, once it's clean you can try it if you want."

"While they're doing that we can go out to lunch." Jack seemed surprised by this. "Really I get to go out today, even though it's like my second day."

"Yes, your therapist said it's good for you to go out maybe once in a while, so you don't feel traped here." Jack rolled his eyes, Bruce was actually taking advice from his therapist. 

"were leaving in 15 minutes. Just gotta turn off the alarm and finish up some work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was waiting for Bruce so they can go. 

As he was waiting he decided to snack on his tangerine. He reached into his pocket to take it out but it was in the wrong pocket. 

Instead he felt his lipstick. He got it out and looked at it. He was going to put some on this morning but he decided to save it.

But he guess he could put a little bit on since he was going out. He started to open it, but the cap was stuck. "Come on." He mumbled.

He pulled harder, but it popped out of his hand, before Jack could get it, it rolled under the gate into road. Jack looked dumbfounded while holding the top of the lipstick.

Luckily it don't go any further, it stopped by the truck. Jack started to panic a little bit. He does not wanna lose that lipstick. 

It was his favorite one, it was made just for him. The case of it was purple, it had joker on it spelled in gold and it had a little jester head on it. 

Jack looked at it helplessly, he can't go outside the gate yet. Then Jack realized that a worker was still with the truck. Jack decided to get his attention.

"Hey you you think you can get that for me?" The man looked at him with a raise brow. "Get what?"

"That." Jack said pointing to his lipstick. The man looked were he was pointing and picked it up. "This."

Jack almost nodded eagerly. "Yeah." The guy looked at it and asked "is it your girlfriend's?"

"Does it matter? Just give it to me." 

"Is it your's?"

"Yes! Now please give it to me!" 

"What? you some of kind fagg or something?" Jack was losing his patiences, why can't the idiot just gave him his damn lipstick?

"You are aren't you?" He said with a smirk, Jack's started to twitch. "I didn't know Bruce Wayne was into twinks, for a fag you're pretty." 

Jack was officially now pissed off. 

The guy chuckled and stuck his hand with the lipstick through the fence. "Here." Jack sighed with relief and reached to take it, but the guy took it away.

The guy grinned and stuck his hand through the gate again only to take it away from Jack a second time when he reached. He did again and again.

"Come on fagg, work for it, wanna look pretty don't ya"

Jack was furious now. When the guy stuck his arm back in Jack grabbed it, digging his nails into his the skin and dragged them down,making the guy yell in pain. 

He dropped the lipstick and Jack quickly bend down and reached under gate, grabbing it. 

"You little bitch." The man's arm's was actually bleeding a little, Jack gave a sadistic smile. 

Serves the fucker right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's only your second day here and you get into damn fight." Bruce scolds as they go in the house.

"I had to pay $500 dollars for him not to press charges " Jack scoffs at this. "You're a millionaire, $500 is nothing to you."

"This not about the money Jack, you couldn't just gotten me and I would of taken care of it."

"I don't need you fighting my battles bats." Bruce glared at the younger man. "Go in your room."

"What?"

"Were not going anymore."

"That's fuckin unfair!"

"I'm letting you off with a warning, instead of  
giving you a punishment, now go upstairs." He said firmly leaving no room for argument. "We'll talk about this later." 

Jack glared right back but heads upstairs. 

Jack slammed his door and sat on the bed. When he gets out of here, that guy is the first one on his hit list. 

 

An hour later, Alfred came to his door, saying that Bruce wants to see him and that lunch was ready. 

Jack goes down stairs and sits at the table. Soon Alfred sets down two plates of spaghetti. "Eat." Bruce says.

"Not fuckin hungry." Jack mumbles. Bruce sighs and says "The reason I was mad is because if you harm anyone, you'll be sent back to Arkham. Now why don't you tell me what happened."

"I.....dropped my lipstick and the guy wouldn't gave it back."  Jack's felt embarrassed after explaining. 

"Jack if someone starts something with you just put aside your pride and come to me." 

"I rather not, I'm going back upstairs." 

"Your not going anywhere until you eat something." Jack shrugged and reached into his pocket taking out his tangerine. "Is this okay?"

Bruce nodded.

Jack started peeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day he was able to go out, but not to lunch.

To therapy back at Arkham. 

"How was your first day at Wayne manor?" 

"I fucked up on the second day." Jack replies flatly. "Care to tell me what happened?" 

"Some imbecile wouldn't give me my lipstick back." His therapist tskd a little, "Jack I thought we agreed that wearing that make up wouldn't-"

"I don't care if I don't look a model citizen."

"Well soon you will, now what happened after he didn't gave it back to you?" 

"Grabbed his arm and starched him." His therapist gave a little bit of a concern look. "Did he report it, because if he did you have to go back in here." Jack shook his head.

"That's good, now who was this man anyway?"

"He was part of a pool cleaning service and I he was out there when I dropped it." His therapist thought for a moment before asking "may I see this lipstick?"

Jack was hesitating for a moment. "Don't worry you'll get it back." Jack dug into his pocket and gave it to him

The doctor looked at the case and chuckled a little a bit. "I see why you made a big deal out of it. It's part of your joker persona." Jack hated it when he called it a persona. 

The joker isn't some kind of character he made up it. It's was a title. His therapist got up and went over to a white board near his desk. 

He picked up a marker. The therapist drew a straight line down and another one across it. He then wrote pros of being joker.

"I want you to come here and write down some pros." Jack sighs and goes up to the board. He the first thing he wrote down was respect. 

"Anything else?"

He then wrote power, money and thrill. After that he couldn't really think of anything else. His therapist erased joker and the pros. He replaced it with Jack.

"I'm gonna give some pros of just being Jack."

After a while, there was a whole list and at the top of the list was having a normal life. 

"It's lot more then being the joker" his therapist said. "You can have it all, if just let go of this joker." But Jack only rolled his eyes. "Is there anything you want on this list the most?” 

Jack shrugged.

"Well how about a healthy relationship, I have you ever seeked that?" 

"What makes you think someone would want to be with me? I'm sorry this is just bullshit, can I please call Ba-I mean Bruce to come and pick me up?” 

The Therapist sighed but nodded. "You have to come here again in two weeks, remember."

Jack got up ready to leave the office. But before he could walk out the door, his therapist said

"No one's going to want to be with joker, but someone will want to be with jack."

Jack glared and said "no one wants to be with either." 

With that he left slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of staying at Wayne manor, Jack was starting to get used to it, he was out of his room more and was comfortable to eat at the table with Bruce.

Right now he was in the living room with Bruce and he was watching Netflix while Bruce was on his laptop.

He was watching Dr.House, he binged watched at least ten episodes. Bruce is going have to remember to set Netflix in Jack's room later on in the week.

"I can't believe I missed out on watching this, I wish I had more time."

"What, you never had time to watch TV?" Bruce asked.

"I was a busy man bats, I practically ran a criminal empire. I didn't have time to relax, had to make sure people were in check and that they didn't screw me over. I'm sure you can understand."

Bruce nodded, he could understand, he ran a business and he had to make sure Gotham was safe. 

"And when people did screw me over, I had to take care of it immediately. I'd just fire them."

"Really?"

"Yeah.....with a blow torch." He says with a smirk, Remembering how he would tell his ex-employees to come to his office, telling them they had nothing to worry about, they were just being fired. 

Remembering how the looks of relief on there face would wash away, when they saw him getting out a blow torch or a flame thrower. 

"If I didn't have time to fire them, then I would just throw them off a roof."

"For god sakes." Bruce says while shaking his head. "Oh please bats, I've heard about you throwing people off rooftops when your interrogating them."

"Yeah, but I made sure they never hit the ground."

"But I'm sure some were very close." He was right, some were really close. Bruce closed his laptop and got up. "I have to go to a meeting, I'll be back in two hours, so you're going to be here by yourself."

"Isn't Alfred going to be here?"

"No, I have to drop him off at the grocery store."

"But he went to the store a few days ago."

"I know it's just that you ate all of his tangerines."

"Oh."

At that moment Alfred came down stairs with his coat on. "Don't worry master Jack, I can make sure to get enough for the both the of us, but maybe you should start taking one instead two."

Bruce reached into pocket and took a ten dollar bill, handing it to Jack. "You can order a pizza for lunch while we're out, a menu is on the fridge." With that the two men headed towards the door.

"And Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Please stay out of trouble." 

 

While the two men were gone, Jack was bored again.

He got tired of watching Netflix, so now he was sitting on the couch, trying to think of something to do.

As he was thinking, he saw a car pull up outside. The pizza man was here. Jack got off the couch and headed out the front door.

Outside, he walked quickly to the gate. The man got out of the car and looked in awe at the house. "Sweet place man."

"It's not my house." Jack replied.

"Oh, well I have a medium cheese pizza. That's what you ordered right?"

"Yeah, um just slid it under the gate and I'll hand you the money." The man nodded and did what he said. "That will be $7.89."

"Keep the change." Jack says handing him the money. 

"You know I think I've seen you somewhere before....yeah you were on the news, you're the joker, that's so cool, can I get a picture?"

"Sure hand me your phone." The teen nodded and took it out of his pocket, giving it to him.

Once he opened the camera app, Jack put his middle finger in front of the lens and took the Picture. "Here kid." He says while giving back his phone. 

Jack smirked at the kid's disappointed face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating almost a half of a pizza, Jack was in the kitchen getting something to drink. He was able to find a six pack of bottled sprite in the fridge. 

He sets them on the table and goes to of the drawers to look for some foil to wrap the left over pizza in 

When he opened one, something caught his eye. It was a pack of mentos. Jack thought for a moment and grinned.

He just found something to keep himself occupied, he just needs to look for some tape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was outside again. He was sitting on the ground, sticking a piece of tape with mentos on it into a bottle of sprite.

"This is so childish but I don't care." He says laughing. He covers the soda back up and stands ups. 

He throws it into the air and watches it drop, only for it to explode and go back up into the air again. 

It went pretty high, before coming back down. Jack grins and gets another bottle. He tapes the mentos and puts in the bottle, then covering it back up.

He looks at the fence and walks towards it. He wonders if he can get this one over the fence. Jack shakes up the bottle a little, then drops it.

The bottle goes up into the air once it hits the ground.

It actually goes over the fence.

"Fuck yes!" Jack shouts.

But at that moment, Bruce's car pulls up. 

"Shit."

The bottle comes down and hits the car, getting soda on the windshield. He can actually hear Bruce yell "what the fuck!" The man gets out the car and looks at Jack with a panic look. 

"What was that?"

"Um....sprit and mentos." Bruce sighs and says "really? What are you, ten?"

"I was bored okay. I needed something to do." 

"We gotta find you a hobby or something." Bruce mumbles. Alfred gets out the car with some groceries bags. "Since master Jack is bored, perhaps he can help me in the kitchen with dinner."

Before Jack could argue, Bruce says "that's a good idea Alfred. Jack you can go inside and wait for Alfred."

"Fine." Jack says with a sigh.

 

In the kitchen, Jack was sitting at the table again. Alfred came in with groceries and started taking the stuff out.

One of the the things he get out was a bag on tangerines. He set them in front of Jack. Then goes to the cabinet and gets out two bowls.

He also set them in front of Jack. "It is okay you can peel those for me?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Jack takes one and starts. Peeling, putting the peels in one bowl. "What's for dinner?"

"Parsley and tangerine grilled chicken, I was going to make it yesterday but, your snacking got a little out of hand master Jack."

"Sorry." Jack mumbles.

"Quite all right, tangerines only cost 60 cents each, pretty easy to get. So no harm done. How are you liking your stay here?"

"It's all right I guess, house is just too big."

Did you almost get lost in here?"

"Yeah." Jack says feeling a little embarrassed. "Trust me master Jack, there were plenty of guest that got lost in here." Alfred took out a pack of chicken thighs and tour open the plastic with a knife. 

"Do you have any suggestions on what I should make on the side?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know, um Mash potatoes."

"We had that last night remember."

"Oh, then...... asparagus." 

"Grilled or sautéed?"

"Grilled." 

Alfred goes to the fridge and looks in there until he found the Asparagus, he takes them to the sink and starts rinsing them. "I was also thinking about making dessert, any suggestions?"

"Why do you care what I suggest? just ask what Bruce wants."

"Master Bruce is usually fine with whatever I make, he's too busy to decide what he wants for dinner, I just like to have a second opinion that's all."

"Okay, would tarts be be all right?" Alfred smiled at that. "I just found a good a tart recipe I wanted to try out. Good thinking master Jack."

Jack reached for another tangerine and asked "weren't you afraid to even talk to me a few days ago?"

"Well yes, but Bruce wants you to be comfortable here and I thought it might help if we've both gotten comfortable around each other." 

"He actually cares that I'm comfortable?" Alfred nodded. 

That's a surprise, Bruce Wayne is the first person in years to care about his well-being.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling while throwing a rubber ball up and down. The T.V. was on but he was just using it as white noise.

He wasn't paying attention to it until he heard the word Arkham. He sat up and the news were talking about another person being let out of Arkham.

"Were here with one of Gotham's most notorious criminal who is being let out of Arkham. Edward Nygma or as you be might know him as the riddler." The news anchor said. "He's has vowed to turn his life around and find an honest living."

"Honest living my ass." Jack mumbled. 

"And now were with the man himself." She turned towards a man wearing a suit, glasses and carrying a brief case 

"Tell me what is your plan since you are now out of here."

"Well, I plan on becoming a college professor or a historian, also maybe find a life partner to be with."

"Now you are the second well knowed ex-criminal to be let out this week after the joker, do you have any thoughts on that?"

"Yes, I would just like to say to joker if I can turn my life around then so can you, maybe once you're out of house arrest you can became a better person and maybe come to me so I can help you get your life together. Remember it's never to late to change. Jack." There's was a small smirk on his face.

Wait so the riddler can get out of Arkham Scott free and not be under house arrest like him? That was not fair, riddler was just as bad as him. 

"Are you fucking kidding me with this bullshite!" Jack growled. He was so angry that he threw the ball at the T.V. but it bounced off the screen and hit the lamp on Jack's night stand. 

"Shit!" Jack quickly bend down and started gather up the pieces. Then there was a knock on the door. "Jack is everything all right in there? I heard a crash."

"Uh, yeah. It was just the T.V. I'm watching an action movie." 

"Oh. Well lunch is ready." 

"Be down in a minute." Jack pushed the broken pieces under the bed, he'll take care of that later.

 

Once Jack was down stairs at the table, his plate was in front of him. A chicken wrap and a salad. Jack picks up his fork, wanting to eat his salad, but he just pushed it around his plate. He didn't really have an appetite

"Something wrong with your salad?"

"Huh? Um no." He picked a piece of lettuce and tomato, then took a bite. "It's a fine."

"Jack is there something bothering yo-"

"No." Jack says quickly.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure bats." He says with a bit of annoyance. Bruce sighs and starts eating his food. He wishes Jack would just tell him the truth.

After lunch Jack said "I wanna take a shower."

"Now?"

Jack nodded, Jack needed a shower to relax and just get his mind off the whole riddler thing. "All right." Bruce got up from his seat and went over to Jack. He bend down and started un doing the ankle Monitor.

"Okay your all set." He says once it's off. "Thanks." He gets off his chair and goes off to take his shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the shower, Jack was still a little upset. He gets dress and goes down stairs to maybe talk to Bruce.

When he's down there, he goes into living room expecting Bruce to be there working but he wasn't. It just Alfred cleaning up a little.

"Is Bruce in his room?"

"No, he went to a conference." 

"Oh." So much for talking to him. He goes to the front door and goes outside. He sits on the steps and just thinks.

Thinks why doesn't the the riddler have the same punishment as him, Why is he just getting a slap on the wrist.

Is he more dangerous then riddler? probably, his criminal record was more impressive. He really needs to stop thinking about this. 

He gets off the step and starts walking around, he walks to backyard and soon he's back in the front. Walking around in circles is not going to help. He needs to go for a proper walk to clear his head. 

He looks at the gate and sighs. He has to have permission from Bruce to go out and he's not here.

He was about to go back inside, but he realizes something. He doesn't have his ankle Monitor on, Bruce forgot to make sure to put it back on him. 

Jack rushes over to the gate and looks outside it. He thinks about how long would it take for bruce to get back, Wayne Enterprises had to be a little far right?

It has to be, plus whenever Bruce went to a meeting or conference it took a little long for him to get back. "It can be quick walk, just a quick walk." He says to himself. 

Jack hesitates before slowly opening the gate. He bites his lip nervously and steps outside the gate. When nothing happens, he takes a sigh of relief.

He closes the gate carefully and looks around to make sure no one was watching him. After making sure no one was, he started walking. 

As he was walking, he had to remind himself to get back there in 15 minutes.

 

After about walking for a while, he went the grassy side and headed towards the trees. He found one to sit down under and just enjoy the shade of it. 

It was so nice out today and it felt good to be outside that gate, even if was just for a little while. 

He lays down and just looks at the blue sky, he then feels something crawl on his hands. He looks and notice it's a caterpillar. Jack smiles a little and picks up his hand with caterpillar still on it.

He lets it crawl onto his other hand into his palm. The caterpillar then started crawl up his sleeve. "Guess you want to go up the branches huh?" He carefully picks up the insect and stands up, then carefully puts it on one of the branches where there's plenty of leaves.

Jack sits back down and watches the caterpillar crawl towards one of the leaves. He never thought watching a little caterpillar can be so relaxing. 

He keeps watching until his eyes started to close a little. The more he laid there, the more he started to nod off.

Soon he stopped fighting it and just fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack woke up he looked around and saw it was almost sun down.

This made him jump up. "Holy shit." He gets off the ground and starts running.

"Oh god, oh god." He keeps running until he's back at the house and just as he feared, Bruce's car was there. He tried to open the gate but it was locked.

"Dam it!" 

As he was in the middle of panicking, he saw the front door open. It was Bruce and he looked so pissed. When he got to the gate he unlocked it and roughly pulled Jack inside.

"Bruce I-"

"Do not speak." The older man says coldly. Bruce then started dragging him to the door. Once he was inside, Bruce took him to the living room.

The ankle monitor was on the coffee table. Bruce took it and put it back on Jack's ankle. "I want you to go in that corner and stand there." He said pointing to a corner in the room.

"For how long?"

"Till I say so."

"Oh come on-"

"Now."

"I'm not a child-"

"Now!" Not wanting to make him angrier, he went over to the corner. Well standing in the corner can't be that bad right?

 

He was wrong. It was bad. Almost a little painful. His legs were hurting from standing there so long.

It's been five hours, five long hours. He felt like his legs were gonna give up on his him, they were even starting to shake a little. 

He didn't get to eat dinner either, so he was also very hungry. But mostly he felt humiliated that he was given the punishment of a child. 

After what seemed like forever Bruce finally said "okay move." When he moved, Bruce told him to sit at the coffee table and wait. He left the room for minute and came back with sheets of papers and a pencil.

He set them in front of Jack on the table. "Now I want you to write I will not go out without with permission."

"Okay I can do tha-"

"Five hundred times."

"WHAT!?"

"Would you rather do this or I make you run five hundred laps around the house?" Jack glared but grabbed the pencil and started writing.

 

After hours of writing Jack was finally done So not only was his legs sore, but now his hand. Bruce came into the room and checked on him. "Are you done?"

"Yes." Jack says with no emotion. Bruce picks up the papers and looks at each one. "Good, have you learn your lesson?"

Jack wanted to flip him off and say fuck you, but he might get a another punishment if he did that. So he just nodded. "Good, your dinner is on the table."

Jack gets up and goes in the dining room. A plate of Lasagna and garlic bread was waiting for him.

When he tried it, it was cold, so he couldn't he even enjoy dinner a little. As he was eating Bruce came in "Jack?"

"What?"

"I saw the lamp. What happened?" 

"I was angry." Jack mumbles. Jack then pushes his plate away and gets up. "You know what? I'm not hungry." He starts to head out the dinning room.

"Jack maybe we should-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He says as going upstairs. Bruce follows him. "Jack if something made you upset earlier you can just-"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it, leave me the fuck alone!" With that Jack went into his room and slammed the door. 

Jack got on his bed and screamed into the pillow. After that he takes a deep breath and gets under the covers. 

He's still hungry, but he doesn't care. He just wants to be left alone.

"I should of just stayed in Arkham."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Monday morning and Jack was heading down stairs for breakfast. 

When he got to the dinning room, he didn't see breakfast on the table like usual. He only saw Alfred sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Um, where's breakfast?"

"Oh, master Bruce said he's taking you to brunch."

"He is?"

"Yes I'm." Jack turned around and saw Bruce coming in the dinning room wearing casual clothes. "So you might wanna go upstairs and get dress. We're leaving in an hour."

"I can actually go out today?"

Bruce nodded.

Jack feels so relieved by this, he been stuck in this house too long. Jack heads upstairs again. 

When he in his room he goes to his closet and gets out a stripped black and white sweater and some jeans.

The sweater is a little baggy, but he doesn't mind, but he has to make sure Bruce gets his right sweater size the next time he's shopping for him. After he's dressed he puts on his shoes and goes back downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, it was a nice little restaurant with seats outside just in case customers didn't want to sit inside.

"Would you like to sit outside or inside?" Bruce ask

"Inside is good." They both got of the car and went inside, going to an employee at a podium. "Table for two?" The women ask Bruce nodded. "Right this way."

She took them to a booth and gave them their menus. "Someone will be with you take your order soon." She says with a smile before leaving. 

"How you are feeling Jack?"

"Okay I guess."

"Is there anything you need to talk about?" Jack thought for a moment and decided maybe he should explain why he's been a little upset lately. Just as he was about to say something, hey heard someone say his name.

"Joker, is that you?" Both Bruce and Jack turned around and saw a thin man with glasses, wearing a green polo shirt and jeans. 

"Hey remember me, of course you do. After all our rooms were close to each other." He says with a fake smile. 

Jack glared at the man before him, just his luck that Nygma would be here. "Bruce Wayne it's good to finally meet you in person." He held out his hand for Bruce to shake it. 

"It's uh good to meet you too." He says while shaking. Nygma sat down next to Jack and grinned. "Never thought you get out of that place huh?"

Bruce was about to politely asked him if he could give them some alone time, but his phone rang. Bruce pulled it out and saw it was important.

"Excuse me for a moment." Bruce got up and went to the entrance, going outside to talk on the phone. Once he was outside Nygma gave a sinister smile. 

"Such a pity that you couldn't have proper freedom. You're still a prisoner."

"Go to hell Nygma." 

"Tell me how long do you think it will take for him to send you back? Bruce Wayne is a busy man and soon he won't have time to keep up  
With you." Jack was trying so hard not to pick up one of the silverware and stab him. 

"Riddle me this, what belongs to you but is use by others?"

God if was one thing Jack hated about Nygma it was his annoying riddles. "Can you just go-"

"Answer."

"My name." 

"Correct, people are not going to call you Jack. they don't know who Jack is, that name is not know to them. They only know that psychotic, hateful, sociopathic freak name the joker. That's your only name."

Jack grabbed the fork ready to attack but Nygma was quicker, he grabbed his hand, forcing it back down. "Do you really want to do that here in front of all these witnesses?" Jack didn't answer he just dropped the fork.

"Thought so." Nygma got up, ready to go. "Before I go, why don't you have this?" He takes something out if his pocket and starts taking it apart. He puts the pieces in front of Jack.

"It's a 3D puzzle cube, imagine you're still bored most of the time like back at Arkham." With that he pats Jack's shoulder and walks out the restaurant.

At that moment Bruce is back inside. "What's that?" He asked sitting back down. "3D puzzle cube. Nygma let me have it." The waiter came over to the table ready to take their order.

"What you will be having gentlemen?"

"I'll just have a short stack of buttermilk pancakes and coffee." She wrote it down and turn to Jack."and you?"

"Strawberry French toast, and orange juice please." When she wrote it down she looked at Jack again and asked "hey aren't you the joker?"

"That depends, will you still serve me?" She nodded. "Then yes." She hummed and walked off to another table where a police offer was sitting. He saw her lean down and whisper in his ear

Now the cop's eyes were on him. Just watching like he was going to do something. Jack scoff at this, he doesn't need be monitored right now.  

 

While they were waiting for their food jack picked up the pieces of the puzzle and looked at each one before putting them together.

He was done in a about 2 minutes. Bruce looked amazed by this, that looked like a very hard puzzle to figure out and Jack was able to do it with no problem quickly.

"Wow, I didn't think you-"

"It's not that hard.....well for me anyway." Bruce often forgets that the ex-criminal has a high level of intelligence. The joker was always well organized, clever and somehow always one step ahead of him. 

Bruce always admired that a little. 

Just then the waiter came back with their food. "Short stack with coffee and strawberry French toast with orange juice." 

When she left again Bruce asked "what were you and Nygma talking about?"

"Just small talk." He lied. "You didn't seem happy to see him."

"Because he's an egotistical maniac. Well so am I but still." Bruce took a sip of his coffee to hide the small smirk on his face, Jack can be honest about himself in a funny way sometimes. 

"Ever since I've know him I can tell riddler admires me but hates at the same time. He admires me for my brilliance but hates me for it."

Bruce could understand why, the riddler would not like someone like the joker to be smarter then him. "Hey bats?"

"Yes."

"You don't believe him about not committing any more crime do you?" 

"Um....I'm not sure."

"Oh come on bats, you and I both know that he is bullshitting everyone, it's too bad all the idiots in this city are buying it." 

"Look I'm aware that's he up to something, but he just hasn't done anything to prove my suspicions." Jack huffs and reaches for the syrupy on the table. He opens it to pours some but none comes out.

Jack sighs and gets up. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna ask for some syrup." 

He walks around until he finds the same waitress at the podium, on her phone." Excuse me, but I need some syrup." 

"Yeah, I'll get it in a few minutes."

"But why can't you get it now, your not really doing anything." 

"Look I'll get it, just go sit down and wait." Jack glared ready to say something but the same police officer who was watching him came over. "Is there a problem here?" He asked rising a brow

Jack clenched the his fist but said "no." He walked back to the table and started eating his food.

"What about your syrup?"

"Forget it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Jack was back in therapy. 

"So Bruce told me you broke one of the rules?" Jack nods. 

"Any reason why you did it." Jack shrugs and says "I was bored." 

"Boredom seems to be an issue with you, maybe we can find some productive things you can do to keep yourself occupied."

"Yeah sure, hey can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How come you let riddler out?" The doctor looked up from his clipboard and gave a chuckle. "Now Jack I can't give information on other patients."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, I'm not his therapist and it's confidential." 

"Can you at least tell me who's his therapist." He shook his head. "Let's just focus on you Jack. Bruce also told me he took you out yesterday, did you like it?"

"I would of, if I was treated like a regular customer." 

"What do you mean?"

"The waitress seemed cautious of me, so she had a police officer watch me." The man hummed and smiled a little bit. "This could be motivation for you to change."

"How?"

"You won't be treated that way if you decided to be-"

"I swear to god, if you say model citizen I'm leaving." Jack says flatly. "That's not motivation at all, who the hell gave you a therapy license?" 

"Maybe you're right, but you left such a mark on this city that people will bound to be cautious of you. While you were here, most of the staff have been to scared to deal with you."

"They have?"

"Yes, considering you stabbed a man in the eye here and before that you nearly bludgeon another man to death with a chair." 

"They deserved it." Jack says casually like its no problem at all that he nearly killed them. His therapist gave a huff and wrote something on his clipboard. "Even before you first step foot in this building you seriously injured one of the staff."

"I did?"

"Yes, you electrocuted him with some kind of high tech joy buzzer." Jack laughed a little, that Joy buzzer was one of his favorites. "Oh yeah I remember that."

"You wanna know why he got out?"

Jack nodded.

"Because he's stable."

Jack scowl and got up from his seat, he walked out slamming the door.

He should convince Bruce to get him a new therapist.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a hot day and Jack was outside, in the back.

He was in the pool, just relaxing. Usually he doesn't like swimming in pools that much, because they would be dirty and un cared for.

But Bruce has the pool cleaned on a regular basis, so this time he didn't mind. As he was swimming, he has Bruce come towards him." I see you finally decided to try the pool."

"Yeah, it's okay. But I prefer beaches." 

"If you want, I can make plans for us for to go one."

"Really?"

Bruce nodded. "Just have to make time. I think I'll get it in too." Bruce went to the back door and got back inside.

Jack got out the pool and sat on the edge, letting his feet just soak. It be nice if Bruce took him to the beach, it's been forever since he's been to a good beach while the weather was good

He heard the front door open again and he saw Alfred coming out with a pitcher and glasses. "I made some stawberry ice tea, would you like some?" Jack nodded and got up. Alfred put the pitcher and glasses on a table then starts pouring.

Jack picks up his cup and drinks. It's very refreshing and sweet. As he was still drinking, Bruce came back out and Jack nearly chocked on his drink when he saw him.

Bruce must work out a lot, because right now he looks so good shirtless. "Is that strawberry tea?" Alfred nodded and Bruce said "love it when you make that stuff." He went over to the table and poured himself a glass.

Bruce was standing so close to Jack, that they nearly brushed against each other. Jack had to hide his blush by raising his glass again. 

After Bruce is done drinking, he goes to the edge of the pool and jumps in the water. When he comes up, he looks even better wet. Jack was so busy staring that he didn't notice Bruce was talking to him.

"Jack!"

"What?" He says coming back to reality. "I asked if you wouldn't mind having dinner out here tonight?"

"Uh, no that's fine."

"I'll get the grill sir." With that Alfred goes back inside, leaving them alone. "Are you gonna get back in?"

"Um, Yeah." Jack went to the ladder and climbed in. Just then Alfred came back outside with the grill and a bag of charcoal

"Just let me get some meat and the lighter fluid, then we can get started." He was about to go back inside but Jack stopped him.

"Wait, I'll get it." 

"Thank you but-"

"It's no problem at all." Jack was only doing it, so he wouldn't be alone with Bruce again. "Okay, the lighter fluid is under the sink and there's some ground beef and sausage links in the back of the fridge."

Jack nodded and went back to the ladder. As he was getting out, he slipped. He was about to fall, but Bruce was close enough to catch him, making his body press against Bruce's

"You okay?" 

"Y-yes." Jack got back on the ladder and quickly got out, making sure Bruce wouldn't see the blush on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about an hour, Alfred was flipping meat on the grill and Jack was back in the pool. Bruce was inside getting some plates.

Jack had enough of the pool and decided to get out, to go back inside and get dressed. When walked into the entrance he bumped into Bruce, who was still shirtless. 

"Jesus Christ."  Jack whispers. "What's wrong?"

"Um, you startled me that's all." 

"Oh sorry."

"I'm going inside to get dressed." Bruce nodded and said "make sure to come back-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, come back wearing the ankle monitor."

 

When Jack is back outside, Alfred is putting three plates on the table and Bruce is at the grill this time. "Dinner will be ready in 10 more minutes master Jack." 

"Okay." Jack sat down and watched Bruce, he even looks hot while grilling. "What do you want on your plate Jack?" Bruce ask "Just a burger." Jack responds.

Soon they were all sitting down at the table, eating. While he was eating, Jack was still staring. Luckily Bruce didn't notice.

"Such a nice day out, we should do this more often master Bruce."

"Yeah we should." Bruce says with a smile. Jack also smiled, it was nice having a dinner like this on a nice summer day and he actually liked having it with some company.

When he was a criminal, he would usually have nice dinners by himself. He would of asked his henchmen to join him, but they wouldn't really hold up a good dinner conversation or be good company in general. 

Because let's face it, Henchmen are employees, not friends. "By the way sir, did you decided if you wanted that meeting here?"

"Yeah I did." 

"What meeting?"

"I'm just inviting an executive from a different company tomorrow."

"Witch company?"

"Lex crop."

He was a little confused by this, he heard that the guy who owned that business got incarcerated. "Um, isn't the owner in prison?"

"Yes he is, but that's why I said executive."

"Oh. So should I stay in my room tomorrow when he comes." 

"If you want." Jack is probably going to do that. Just so he won't embarrass Bruce in anyway. "Hey Alfred tomorrow could you search for some pull up sets online for me, I need a new one."

"Why?"

"The old one broke."

Alfrec smirked and said "either you're getting too strong or it was a very old pull up bar."

"Probably a little bit of both." Bruce laughed. Jack was pretty sure it was only the first one. "Jack would you ever want to try out the gym?"

"Work outs are not really my thing bats." But he would probably come just to watch Bruce work out. "Will if you change your mind, it's always open." Jack was about to get up with his plate to go back inside but Bruce asked him one more thing.

"Jack, you want my sausage?"

Jack almost tripped when he heard that. His face got so red. "I'm s-sorry, what?"

"I'm kind of full, do you want this?" He asked pointing to a sausage link on his plate. "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no thank you." With that he rushed back inside before they could say anything. After he put his plate in the kitchen he went to his room. 

He looked in his bathroom mirror and he was still blushing. He didn't think Bruce being shirtless would have such an effect on him.

Sure Bruce was a good looking man but Jack never saw how good looking he was until now. Jack has hasn't felt that attractive to anyone for a while.

He's just hoping that he just finds him attractive and nothing else. 

Because the last thing he needs in his life is to fall for Bruce Wayne.


	7. Chapter 7

"Master Jack I would appreciate it if you slowed down on the strawberries." 

Jack looked up from a bowl of strawberries he was eating from and mumbled "sorry." But he took one more anyway.

Both jack and Alfred were in the kitchen, Alfred was mixing cake batter in a bowl while Jack watched. "Can't I just have a few more? you already used most of it for the batter."

 

"I already told you, the rest are for decoration." 

"Fine, I'll just go see what Bruce is doing." But before he left the kitchen, he quickly stuck his finger in the batter and licked it.

"Jack!"

Jack snickers and quickly gets out. 

 

Jack walks around the house until he fines Bruce in the gym. Bruce was running on a treadmill, he was in a short sleeve shirt and shorts. God his arms looked amazing.

"Something you need?" Jack shook his head and said "just seeing what you were doing." Bruce turned off the treadmill and went over to the bench press.

He laid down and grabbed the handle of the weight and started lifting it up and down. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Almost 4 hours."

How the hell is this man not tired? He could do all this stuff without breaking a sweat, while Jack would probably get tired quickly if he did this. Jack goes further into the room and goes over to a truck tire he sees in the corner. He sits on it and just watches Bruce.

After a while Bruce gets up and goes to a rope on the floor. He picks it up and starts pulling. Jack feels the tire start to move. He notices that the rope was attach to it.

He must of been so busy watching Bruce that he didn't notice it. "I'll just-"

"No it's okay, you don't make the tire any heavier anyway. He walked around the room pulling the tire with Jack on it.

Soon he stops. "I need to get ready, soon he'll be here."

"Who?"

"The executive."

Oh, right. Jack forgot he was coming today. He gets off the tire and starts to walk out. "Jack why don't you try some the stuff out?"

"I told you excise is not my thing." 

"You could start with something simple, like the pull up bar." Jack rolls his eyes and "I can't do a pull up." 

"You can try." 

Jack huffs and goes over to the pull set. He reaches up and grabs the handle with both hands. He tries to pull his body up, but it's a little hard. 

"Let me help you." Bruce says. He goes over to Jack and grabs his hips. Jack had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't let out a squeak. 

He helps pull his body up and lets go. Jack was able to do at least three. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He ask with a smile.

Jack glared and let go of the handle. "Screw this." He mumbles walking out the gym. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 2:45 Jack saw a car pull up near the gate. Once it was inside, it stopped and a man in a grey suit got out.

The doorbell rang and Alfred answered it. "Here to see Bruce Wayne." The man said. "I'll get him for you Mr...."

"Williams, Travis Williams." 

"I'll get him for you Mr.Williams, in the mean time make yourself at home." The man nodded and went inside.

"Geeze, how loaded is this guy?" He walks around and pulls out a box of cigarettes. He lights one up and takes a hit. 

"You know you should ask before you smoke in someone's home." Jack says suddenly. The man looks at him and ask "who are you?"

Jack was about to answer but the man stopped him. "Wait I know you, not only were you on the news, but you robbed an auction I was at."

"I did?" Jack really needs to keep track of the crimes he's done.

"Yeah, last year, during spring. You had your goons hold guns to us while you took everything." 

"Ohhhh....yeah I remember that, most of that stuff I took wasn't valuable to me anyway."

"Then why the hell did you do it?" Jack only did it to get Bruce's attention but he wasn't going to tell this guy that. So he shrugged and said "I was bored." 

The man glared and called Jack a psychopath under his breath. "Actually I'm more of a sociopath, if you're going to insult me, do it right." 

At that moment Bruce came down stairs dressed in a white button up shirt and dress pants. "Mr.Williams, pleasure to meet you." He says holding out his hand.

After they shake Bruce says "I smoke too, but I do it outside the house, so could you maybe...."

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry." Jack smirks at this, he knew he was right.

 

After about two hours both men were finishing talking to each other about different business options and deals. 

"I'm glad were both on the same page Mr.Wayne."

"Me too, just let me go get some papers that you need to sign, then you can go. I'll try to print them out quickly."

"No, please take your time." Bruce nodded and went headed up stairs. Once he was gone, the man got up and went over to one of the windows. 

He opened one up and took out a cigarette. Lighting it, he leans on the windowsill and smokes. 

He thinks no one is watching him, but he's wrong. Jack could see him from the dining room. "Hey, Bruce says you can't smoke in here." He says going over to the man.

"I'm doing it near the window, so no smoke is inside."

"Yes, but your still breaking the rule." 

"Since when the does the joker care about rules." He was right, he doesn't care for rules, but that's not an excuse to be disrespectful to Bruce's home like that 

The man takes his cigarette out of his mouth and taps it, making ash get on the windowsill. 

That's the last straw for Jack. When the man is not paying anymore attention to him, Jacks goes into the pocket of the suit jacket and carefully takes out the box of cigarettes.

He then calmly went towards the stair case.

When the man was about to leave, he asked Bruce if they could maybe meet next time at Wayne enterprises.

Bruce agreed and shook his hand for the final time. The man went to his car and finally drove off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, Bruce got a phone call. 

It was Mr.Williams. He was asking if Bruce has seen a box of cigarettes laying around in his house. 

Bruce answered no, but said he'll keep his eye out for it. "Who was it?" Alfred asked.

"Just the man from earlier, he wanted to know if he left his cigarettes here." 

"Oh dear." Alfred says with a sigh. "What?"

"I heard master Jack arguing with the gentleman about that." Bruce also sighs and heads out the kitchen and towards the staircase.

When he gets to Jack's room, he opens the door and sees the young man sitting down on the bed. "All right, where are they?"

"Where's what?"

"The box of cigarettes you stole from Mr.Williams."

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me." Bruce says in a firm voice. Jack hesitates before getting up and going to his drawer. He opens it and takes out the box, handing it to Bruce. 

Bruce opens it and sees that there's none in there. "What did you do with them?" 

"I....flushed them." Bruce doesn't say anything for about five seconds. "Put on some shorts and a T-shirt, then meet me in the gym." With that he closed the door and leaves. 

 

Soon Jack is in the gym with a T-shirt and shorts. Bruce comes in a few minutes later.

"How many cigarettes were in that box?" 

"Um...about twelve." 

"Get on the treadmill." Bruce commands leaving no room for argument. Jack nods and does what he says. "Since there were twelve, you're going to do twelve miles on the treadmill."

"Are you fucking serious? Bruce he was-"

"Want me to make it 20? since there are twenty cigarettes in a pack?" Jack glared but shook his head. "Good." Bruce turns on the treadmill and sets it to twelve miles. 

"I'm setting it to jog, you should be done in two hours." Once the machine starts, Jack starts jogging. 

"I'll be back soon." With that Bruce walked out the gym.

 

Bruce was wrong, it didn't take two hours, it took three. When he was about to finish, Bruce came back in the room with a bottle of water.

"Are you done?"

Jack was about to answer, but the machine stopped. Jack got off it and panted. "Here." Bruce says holding out the bottle for him. He grabbed it and opened it quickly. 

He took big gulps, but it made him cough a little. "Hey, slow down." Jack nodded and took smaller sips.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Jack nodded and said "no stealing." 

"Good. You can go in your room and take a rest. And Jack just tell me next time, okay?" Jack nods and walks out the door. When Jack is in his room, he turns on the air conditioner and flops down on the bed.

"God I suck at jogging." Jack mumbles to himself. There's a knock on his door. "What?"

"Master Jack it's me, I brought you some cake. I figure you might be too tired to even walk down stairs." Jack gets up from his bed and opens the door.

"Would you like some tea or coffee to go with it?"

"No thanks." Jack's while shaking his head. "Well call me if you change your mind." He hands him his plate and leaves. 

Jack close his door and goes back on the bed. He notices that Alfred didn't give him a fork. He was thinking about going down stairs and getting one, but he said "screw it." He picks up the slice and takes a bite.

There was some icing on his fingers and some on his face, but he didn't really care. As he was eating, his door opened. It was Bruce. "Jack, Alfred told me he forgot to....really? you couldn't wait for a fork?"

Bruce goes to him and looks at his face. "You're so impatient." Bruce takes his thumb and wipes off the icing near Jack's mouth, then licks it. 

"the icing is a little too sweet for my taste." He hands jack his fork and leaves the room. 

Jack is too stunned to eat his cake now.


	8. Chapter 8

It was an early Morning and Jack was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Well he was trying to eat breakfast, he was too worried to eat. The reason for that was that he hasn't seen Bruce last night, he was out patrolling the city as batman.

Jack knows he shouldn't be worry because Bruce can get handle himself, but last night around 3:00 am he still wasn't home. "Something wrong with your breakfast master Jack?"

"No its fine....did Bruce come home yet?" Alfred was about to answer but they heard foot steps coming from the stairs. It was Bruce. "Morning." He says, while going quickly to the coffee pot and keeping his head down. 

 

"So bats how was crime fighting last night? Throw anyone off any rooftops?" Jack ask jokingly. "It's a little too early for you to be a smart ass Jack." Bruce grumbles. "Alfred hand me the paper."

Alfred nods and gives him the newspaper that was in front of gate this morning. Bruce goes to the table was with coffee and reads the newspaper.

"Bats pass the butter." Bruce nods and grabs what he thought was the butter. "That's the cream cheese." Jack says. 

"Oh." He puts it down and searches for the butter. "Bats maybe you should put the newspaper down, so you can see better." 

"Hold on I'm reading something." Jack huffed and reached over, grabbing the butter. After he buttered his toast, he asked Bruce if he could at least pass him the strawberry syrup.

But Bruce grabbed the regular. "God damn it bats just put the damn paper down." Jack gets out his chair and goes over to Bruce. "Are you even listening to me?" He grabs the paper and snatches it out of his hand.

Once he sees Bruce's face, he drops the paper and stares in shock. One side of his face was absolutely battered. It his eye was almost swollen shut, purple bruise everywhere, cuts and almost a swollen lip.

Before Jack could say anything Bruce says "it's nothing, I've had worse." 

"Nothing? No this isn't nothing, what the hell happened last night!? What did you get into a fight with bane?"

"You know bane can do something worse then this."

"That's not the point. What happened?"

"Hostage situation, in a warehouse. One of them was able to hit me in the face a few times with a lead pipe." Jack went over to the fridge and opened the freezer. He got a frozen bag of peas and went back to bruce.

He was about put it on Bruce's face, but Bruce grabbed his hand. "I said it's nothing-"

"Damn it bruce, just hold still." He gently put on his face, Bruce hissed a little bit. "Just keep that on there for a little while, please?" 

Bruce sighs but nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In afternoon both Jack and Bruce was in the living room watching T.V. 

It was silent for a little while until Bruce asked jack something. "Were you worried last night?"

"What?"

"Were you worried about me not coming back?"

"Why would I be worried? I know you can handle yourself." 

"Well you seemed freaked out about my face this morning."

"Who wouldn't be freaked out?"  Jack wasn't going to admit he was worried, he doesn't need Bruce knowing he has concern for him. "Jack if you  were worried, it's okay." 

No it's not okay, he's not supposed to worry for anyone but himself, because no one cares about him. But Bruce had to come along and showed that he cared. 

"I was, but only a little bit." 

"Jack?"

"What now?"

"There's going to be a charity event at a University in two week? Would you like to come?" Jack wasn't too sure about that, he wants to go, to get out of the house, but being in a place with people who will probably hate him doesn't sound appealing.

But he shrugs and says "why not." 

"Good, I can go get you a suit later on this week."  Bruce says. 

Bruce was about to get up off the sofa but he groaned a little and sat back down. "What's wrong?"

"My back hurts a little bit." Jack thinks for a moment before asking, "where's the first aid kit?"

"Main bathroom." Jack gets up and leaves the living room. He soon come back with the first aid kit. He gets on the sofa next to Bruce.

He takes out a bottle of peroxide and a cotton pad. He pours the liquid on it and starts dabbing Bruce's face with it. Bruce hisses at the sting and almost pulls away. 

"Hopefully your face won't be as messed up when we go." 

After he's done with that, he picks up a tube of anti inflammatory cream. He rubs it on Bruce's face. "Alfred could do this."

"Alfred is making lunch right now." He takes a adhesive bandage roll and cuts off some pieces.   

Soon Bruce's face is patched up a little. "Could you stand up?" Bruce nods and gets off the sofa. Jack also gets up and raises Bruce's shirt. There where fresh bruises there. "This is going to sting." 

Before Bruce could say anything Jack pours the peroxide on his back. "Ow, take it easy with that stuff."  He gets the roll and cuts more pieces off. He puts some of the cream on his back and then applies the bandages.

"Okay I'm done."

"Thank you Jack-"

"If you get yourself beat up next time, you're on your own." Jack know he's lying and so does Bruce. But Bruce smiles and says "okay Jack."

"Why don't we go and get some lunch."  Bruce goes into the kitchen to let Alfred know. But when he got into the kitchen Alfred wasn't there. Bruce thought Jack said he was making lunch already.

Either he didn't know that Alfred wasn't or he lied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While they were out, Bruce needed to stop at the bank. 

They both went in and waited in line. When they got in front the women looked at Jack with fear. 

"W-what can I do for you sir?"

"I just need to make a withdrawal."  Bruce says. "Okay....I'm sorry sir but can he maybe wait outside?" Bruce was about to protest. But Jack stops him. 

"I'll just go and wait. ma'am since I'm going outside can you get your finger off the emergency button. I know your finger is on it." 

 

After while Bruce met Jack outside. Bruce looks at him for an explanation. "I robbed that place a few times."

Bruce sighs and says "Of course you did. Where do you wanna eat?" Jack looks around until he he sees a Greek food truck parked.

"Can we get something from there?" Bruce nods and they start heading towards the truck. 

After they get their food, they both got back in the car. They both got the same thing, gyros. While Jack was eating his, some tzatziki sauce got his on cheek.

Bruce was about to reached over and wipe it off. But Jack grabbed his hand. That was not happening again. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

The bastard knows what he means. Jack let's go of hand and Bruce puts it back on the staring wheel. 

"Sorry, it's just that messy eating is a pet peeve of mine." 

"oh so when someone gets sauce on their face, you just wipe it off with your thumb and lick it off?"

"Well no, it's just that...." Bruce didn't have an explanation for this. So they just drove in silence.

Bruce watched as Jack ate his food, more sauce started to get on his cheek. Bruce wish that the younger man didn't ask for extra sauce on his gyro. 

He was distracted from watching Jack licking it off his pink lips. God he really wanted to kiss them.

When they got home Jack threw away his trash. "Can I use the phone? I wanna call my therapist." Bruce was a little surprise by this, usually jack wants nothing to do his therapist. 

"Yeah, do you want it to be private?" Jack nods his head. So Bruce heads upstairs with his lunch. "Just let me know when you're done."

Once he's gone. Jack goes into the living, heading towards the phone. Picks it up and dials the number.

After a few rings, he hears a "hello?"

"It's Jack."

"I'm surprised you called, what can I help you with Jack, do you need to talk about something?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"What do you when you have feelings for someone you shouldn't?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments below, I wanna know how I did on wanna this chapter

Jack was in his room looking in his bathroom mirror, fixing a bow tie on his neck.

Right now he was wearing black suit jacket, light purple button up shirt underneath it and a Paisley bow tie. His ankle monitor was hidden under legs of his pants.

He was going to Gotham state university charity event. After he fixed his tie and his hair a little bit and went out the bathroom to start going down stairs.

There he sees Bruce wearing a grey suit and he looked like he was ready to go. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, now remember to please be on your best behavior and try to be polite." Jack rolled his eyes and mumbled "whatever let's just get this over with."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, Bruce parked the car and both got out.

"You still got bruises on your face."

"Yes, but they're not that bad, whoever ask about them I'll just tell them that....I got into a bar fight."

"Bruce Wayne in a bar fight? Sure they'll definitely believe that." Jack says sarcastically. When they get to the front entrance, an usher asked for his name.

"Bruce Wayne."

The man looked on the list and nodded. "And him?" He asked pointing to Jack. "Just a companion." The man nodded and opened the door for them. 

Inside was a lot of people wearing nice clothes and socializing. 

They went further inside and looked around. A women came up to them and smiled. "Are you Bruce Wayne?" He nodded and smiled back.

"Hi I'm Angela jones, I'm one of the professors here and I've been excited to meet you." She holds out her hand and lets him shakes it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, um if you don't mind me asking what happened to your cheek." Before Bruce could answer Jack cut in. "He ran into a pole." 

The women looks at Jack and ask "I'm sorry but who might you be?" 

"Jack."

"Good to meet you Jack." She also lets him shake her hand. "Are you here with Bruce?" He nodded. "Wait aren't you the-"

"Yes." Jack says before she could finish the question. "I read a lot news articles about you, you're a very interesting person." Jack wasn't sure if she meant that in a good way. 

She turns back to Bruce and ask, "you didn't bring a date with you?"

"Couldn't really find anyone."

"What a coincidence neither could I? What it be to much trouble if you had a drink with me?" Jack narrowed his eyes at her, what makes her think he's gonna say yes.

"Sure, a few drinks wouldn't hurt." At this moment jack wanted to scream at Bruce and tell him how he felt about this. 

But he didn't, he just stayed quiet. "Jack you don't mind if I-"

"No, go ahead. I'll be fine, I'll just mingle." With that jack watched as Bruce walked off with the women. 

When they were out of sight Jack started to walk around and just explore the place. There was a second floor to the school so he decided to go up there.

Once he was finish going up the stairs, he heard his name being called. "Jack, Jack you're here too?"

Jack knew that voice, he was about to go back downstairs but a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. It was Ed Nygma, Nygma was wearing a green suit with a light purple tie.

"Hello Jack."

Jack sighs but says "Hello Nygma."

"Here with Bruce?" Jack nodded. "You?"

"I had a job interview here. They liked me so much they invited me to this event."

"Hm...They're willing to hire a narcissist with a god complex? they must be desperate." Nygma chuckles and tries to put an arm around his shoulder but Jack backed away.

"Now Jack, me and you may not see eye to eye, but why we don't put aside are differences and socialize." 

Nygma got close and put a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to see my future class room they might be giving me?"

Jack wanted to say no, but he was curious so he nodded. "Good, I'm sure you'll be impressed." They walk together down the hall until Nygma stops at a certain door.

"Nygma takes out a key and unlocks it. The classroom was more like a lab. There was chemistry equipment neatly tucked away in cabinets, there were stations with sinks, there a book case with textbooks and there was an emergency shower in the corner.

"I applied to be a chemistry professor. Come in and take a look a around." Jack stepped in and walked around. The equipment in the room looked expensive. "Nobody had this class room?"

"Well a another man did, but unfortunately he was let go."

"By his own doing or yours?" Nygma smirks and said "I was able to hack into his email and other accounts and found some information that wouldn't look good on anyone, I Anonymously send it to the school."

"What kind of information?"

"Apparently he had a summer fling with one of his students. The girl was still sending him inappropriate photos."

Jack whistles and says "wow"

"Why don't we go back downstairs." They both walk out the class room and back down the hallway.

Down stairs Nygma directed jack to a table where there was a Messenger bag sitting in of the chairs. Nygma moves the bag and puts it on the floor near his chair. Jack could tell it was his since he saw his initials on the strap.

"Why don't we get some drinks. He gets up and leaves, a few minutes later he comes back with two glasses filled with wine.

He sets them down and sits himself. "Hey, what are eight things that go first to protect their leaders?"

"Pawns?"

Ed nodded and reaches into his bag, he takes out a medium size baggie with chess pieces and board. He sets on the table and sets out the pieces. 

"Wanna play a game?"

"Why would I want to play chess with you?"

"Here's the thing, you don't want to play with me, but you rather do this then talk to the people or wonder around until the party is over or sit by yourself until the party over and I saw Bruce, he's seems a little busy."

Jack didn't say anything after he was done talking, he just picked up a pawn and moved it to one square.

Nygma picked up his pawn and moved it to one square as well. "It's weird how you came here, even though it's obvious that you don't want be here anyway, you must be willing to do anything to get out that mansion."

"You would too if you were in my position." Jack says while moving another pawn.

"Maybe, but you're living in a billionaire's home, most criminals under house arrest would be living in a small ordinary boring house."  Nygma also moves the another pawn.

"It's not that great." Jack moves the the first pawn earlier and captures Nygma's pawn."

"Didn't you have a nice penthouse before you were incarcerated?" He moves his bishop to two squares diagonally

"Yes, but I wasn't in it that much, I was out wreaking havoc." Jack chooses to move the knight this time.

"Of course you were, sitting inside all day does nothing for you."  He moves his bishop and captures a pawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon both of them had a few more pieces on the board. 

It was Jack's turn but he was distracted by something. That something was Bruce and that professor sitting together at a table sharing a few laughs.

"Something troubling you?" Jack stopped looking at them and said no. But the other man notice what he was looking at.

After he looked at Bruce and that women, he then looked back at Jack, he noticed the look in his eyes.  Nygma grinned. "Are you angry at that women?"

"Why would I be angry at her?"

"Sorry, not angry, jealous." Jack gave him a heated glared. "I'm not Jealous."

"You sure about that? that's the second time you were distracted by them. Do you have a friendship with Bruce now?" Jack didn't answer he just looked down at the board trying to figure out witch piece to move.

"Or isn't something more? Because if it is then I'm sorry you don't really have a chance, People like me and you aren't good at relationships"

"Weren't you the one T.V. Saying you wanted a life partner?"

"Yes, but I only said that for the camera." 

"I'm sure you did." Jack mumbles. "I don't want a relationship with him."

"Then do you want sex?"

"Nygma shut up-"

"Because back at Arkham I knew about some of the activities you did with men, sometimes you did it for pleasure, sometimes you did if you a favor." Jack blushed and looked down.

In Arkham he did have sexual encounters with some of the men, but it was just sex and nothing else, weather it be because he needed a quick fuck or someone had something he wanted. 

"I'm not playing anymore, you can go fuck yourself." He was about to get up, but the other man grabbed his arm, "it's your move." Jack glares and looks at the board again.

He moved his queen down and captures a bishop that was in front of the king

"Checkmate."

"What?"

"My queen traps your king, you can't move since your own pieces are blocking any escape. If you paid attention instead of focusing on my damn sex life, you would of noticed." 

Nygma looked absolutely pissed, He's not a sore loser, but he hates losing to the other man like this. Jack was about to leave but Nygma asked him something. "I can fill a room, but just one heart, others can have me but I can't be shared, what I'm?"

Jack thought for a moment before saying "I don't know, what?"

"Loneliness. You wanna know why it's in impossible for you to have a relationship, because you are a lonely unstable man and a well liked person like Bruce Wayne could choose anyone over someone like you to have a stable relationship. You are the joker and the joker is a good at many things, but things like love....not so much. You are going to continue to stay alone because no one wants the joker."

Jack didn't say anything, he just calmly picked up his wine glass and drinks what's left in it.

Once it's a completely empty, he smashes it on the table and knocks Nygma over while he's still in his chair.

People gasped when they saw what he did, but that didn't stop him from getting on Nygma and putting the sharp end of the broken glass near his throat. "I will rip your vocal cords out." He says with a snarl.

But Nygma just laughs. "You're just proving my point on how unstable you are." Jack has had just about enough, he was about push the glass into his skin, but someone pulled him off and knocked the glass out of his hand.

It was Bruce and he looked furious. "We're leaving." He says through gritted teeth. But before he could drag Jack out, Nygma said "Don't worry Bruce since Jack is a good friend of mine, I won't press charges. He just lost his temper that's all."

Bruce gave a grunt and nodded and started dragging Jack to the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get to the mansion and get inside, Bruce slams the door closed.

"Go upstairs, and stay in your room. You do not come out till I say so.

"But-"

"NOW JACK!" 

Jack doesn't argue he nods and heads towards the staircase. 

In his room he slams the door close and knocks over his night stand out of frustration. "FUCK!" He grabs his pillow starts ripping it apart, cotton was getting everywhere but he doesn't care, he needs to take his anger out on something.

After there was nothing left of it, he collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

Next time he's is not leaving the house


	10. Chapter 10

The next three days Jack was stuck in his room, He figured that his punishment was isolation.

He absolutely hated it, he thought he be use to it by now since Arkham gave him isolation almost all the time, but something about Bruce doing this to him seemed worse.

All of his meals were delivered to him and Bruce hasn't said a word to him. 

Right now it was 2:30, and lunch should be up here shortly. After a few minutes there was a knock at his door. 

He opened it and Alfred was there holding a tray with food on it. He silently hands it to jack and leaves. 

After closing the door, he sits down on the floor looking at his tray. His lunch was a chicken panini, tomato soup and a glass of cranberry juice.

Everything was fine except for the cranberry juice and the crust of his sandwich. He doesn't like cranberry juice that much and his crust was a little burnt.

Before he eats he starts taking the crust off, as he was doing that, his door opened. He looked up expecting Alfred, but it was Bruce. "Don't like crust?" He ask. 

"Um....no it's just a little burned that's all."

"Oh, after you're done come downstairs." With that Bruce closes the door and leaves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he's done he goes downstairs like Bruce asked him to.

He goes into the living room were Bruce is waiting for him. "Sit." He tells jack. Jack nods and sits on the sofa.

"Do you wanna tell me why you had that outburst the other night." Jack bites his lip and looks down. "Did Nygma threatened you?" Jack shook his head. "Then why did you attack him?"

After a moment of silence, Jack finally answers. "He....said some things."

"What kind of things?" Jack was little a embarrassed to answer but he decided to tell half the truth. "He....started talking about my...."

"Your what."

Jack mumbles his answer and Bruce didn't hear it. "Jack please speak up."

"My sex life, he started getting into my sex life." 

 

"How does he know about....that?" Jack blushed a little and answered. "In Arkham he noticed that I had a lot of sex with the other inmates."

Bruce was silent for a moment. 

"Was there anything else?"

Jack shook his head, he was not going to tell Bruce about Nygma figuring out that he had feelings for him. "Jack I know it's upsetting for people to get into your private business, but you just can't-"

"Stick a glass to someone's throat?”

"Yeah. Nygma is an asshole but you can't threaten him or anyone for that matter, even if they do try to make you upset-"

"It's not fucking fair, he gets to be an asshole to me just because he's free and I'm not, I know am not to harm anyone, but he fucking kept pushing me, He had no right, he had no fucking right to go there!"

Both them sat in silence at after that, then Bruce went over to him and did something unexpected. He pulled Jack up gently and embraced him in a hug. 

At that moment jack was stunned. "You're right, he didn't have the right. I should stayed with you at the party." Jack didn't know what to say, Bruce shouldn't have to apologize for not staying with him, it's not his fault. 

"Maybe next time-"

"No, no next time, just no more parties. I rather just stay home next time." Jack then hugged back a little and took in Bruce's scent. He realized what he was doing and pulled back.

"I'm not good at hugs." He mumbles. Bruce nods and ask one more question. "Jack, these inmates you had sex with, it was all consensual right?" 

"Of course, bats I choose who I fuck and if any of them try to force me I rip their dicks off." Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed a little. "Just making sure." Jack noticed that he was gripping his shoulder almost in a possessive way. 

"If any of them try to force you, I do something worse then rip their dicks off." He says in a rough voice, witch Jack found a little sexy.

"hey bats?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean my punishment over?” Bruce nods and says "I'm just glad Nygma didn't press charges on you." 

Jack knows why Nygma didn't press charges on him, because seeing Jack act out in front of all those people and getting in trouble with Bruce was enough satisfaction for him. 

"Trust me, whatever reason he didn't wasn't because we're friends, hell I'm pretty sure he doesn't know the definition of friend. Hey bats I'm still a little hungry, is there any more food."

"I can go get some take out, is that all right?" Jack nods. "Okay I'll try to get back quickly." Bruce grabbed his keys from the coffee table and left. 

Once he left, jack went into the kitchen and just as he expected, he saw Alfred was in there doing dishes. That means he has enough time to do what he planned during these past few days. He goes back into the living room and grabs the house phone. 

He quickly goes upstairs. Once he's upstairs, he goes into Bruce's room and quietly shuts the door. 

He goes to Bruce's closet and looks through it until he finds the suit Bruce was wearing on the night of the party. Jack searches through the pockets until he finds a business card from the University. 

Jack knew he would have one, because someone like Bruce Wayne would try to keep contact with important places like Gotham University.

While looking at the number, he dials it into the phone. After a few rings the other line picks up. "Hello Gotham University how may I help you?" A women said

"Um yes do you have a Edward Nygma at your school?" There was a moment of silence before the women answered. "Why yes, but he doesn't start working until tomorrow, did you need to speak with him?"

"Well no, it's just that there something you should look into before hiring him."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Are you aware of his criminal record?"

"Yes, but it's just petty thefts and robberies and his doctor said he is completely capable of being around others." 

"I'm afraid it's more then robberies, who gave you his flies him or his doctor." 

"Him."

"Yeah you should see his doctor again and demand all of his files. Because I'm pretty sure the the flies he gave you didn't have all the details, like past murders."

Jack could tell the women was trying to process what he just said. "Murders sir?"

"Yes, Edward has unfortunately harm and killed people during his crimes, you guys don't want anyone like that around the students do you?"

"Sir how do I know you're not lying?"

"If you don't believe me, then go to Arkham and find his therapist, demand all of his files. They have to give it to you since he's applying to work at your school."  There was a pause, then women asked him "Do you know Mr.Nygma?"

Jack smirked and answered. "Yes I do, I'm a friend of his and as his friend I think that it's for his own good that he doesn't work this job. I don't him to hurt anyone, causing him to go back to Arkham."

"Well sir, I'll talk to my supervisor, so we can check it out. If he's as dangerous as you say he is, we need to put the safety of our students first. So thank you for calling.....what's your name sir."

"I rather be anonymous for my own safety."

"Of course sir. Thank you for calling and have a nice day."

"You too." After Jack hung up, he had a big grin on his face. What he said was all true and they're gonna find out for themselves. 

Nygma all always used to brag about his crimes and a good amount of them involved murdering a few people.

Jack got out of the room and went back downstairs with the phone, putting it back in its place. 

Somewhere Nygma is thinking he got the last laugh, but he's wrong.

Jack is always the one who gets the last laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked Jack's revenge on Nygma.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 7:00 pm and Jack was at the dinner table, with a newspaper, notepad and pen. 

He was eating some croissants Alfred made, while looking through the newspaper.

While was eating he flipped through the paper and circled different job offerings. He would then write it down on the notepad.

Bruce look walked in and saw what he was doing. He looked at the note pad and asked "looking for jobs?"

"Um, yeah." Jack wasn't really doing this for himself, he was doing this just to call these places and warn them about Nygma.

He circled options that he knew Nygma would go after, such as tech technician, chemical engineer, he even wrote down the names of some colleges to call.

Is he being petty? Maybe, but he wants Nygma to know that he is not someone to mess with. He can't harm him physically, but he can do it financially. "Well it might be a while until you can get a job, buts it doesn't hurt to start looking now."

"No it's certainly does not." Jack says with a little smirk, he then circles an offering for technical illustrator "Any idea what Alfred is making for dinner?"

"Roast chicken, with peas and croissants....well he might have to make more of those." He's had about four by now. 

"Nice, after dinner, I have something I wanna tell you."

"What?"

"You'll know after dinner."

"Is it a surprise batsy?" Bruce rolled eyes. "Just wait after dinner jack."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 9:40 Alfred was setting dinner on the table. Jack was there waiting for Bruce to show up.

"Master Jack were short on croissants, so-"

"Yeah I know, I ate most of them." Alfred sighs and goes to get the silverware. Once everything was set, Alfred puts his plate in front of him. The chicken smelled wonderful. He was about to dig in, but Bruce rushed in. "Sir you're just in time-"

"Sorry Alfred I can't, Jack I'm going to have to talk to you tomorrow." 

"What, why not-" Jack stopped talking and got up from the table, he went into the living, headed towards the window. He opened the curtains and looked out.

And just as he expected, he saw a bat shaped light in the sky. Jack cursed in his head. Can't these people figure out problems without Bruce.

Jack quickly went back to the kitchen, maybe he can convince Bruce to stay. "Bruce can't you-"

"Tomorrow Jack, we'll talk tomorrow." Jack gave a frustrated sigh but nodded. 

 

After dinner Jack was still at the table, sitting by himself. Alfred went into room, he left the food on the table just incase Jack wanted anymore. Jack snacked on some peas, after that he went to the freezer and got out a small personal tub of ice cream. 

It was Bruce's but Jack knows he wouldn't mind. Getting out a spoon he eats straight from the tube.

After about an hour, he almost ate half of the tub. It was 11:00 and Bruce wasn't home yet. Jack got up and put the ice cream back. He then went upstairs.

He was about to go in his room, but he saw the door to Bruce's room open. Jack went down hallway and peeked inside.

The last time he was in here, he didn't really explore it. He went fully inside and closed the door. First thing he went to was the closet. He opened and looked up. On the shelves were different boxes.

Some were for shoes and some had files in it. Probably for work. There was also some drawers. He opens one up and it's full of expensive watches. "He has all these but I never seen him wear any them." He mumbles. 

The next drawer was full of ties, neatly folded. One caught his attention, an emerald green one. He takes that one out and goes to a mirror over the dresser, he tries it on.

It's nice, probably suits him better then Bruce. Jack takes it off and pulls open drawer to the dresser. In there were neatly folded dress shirts. Jack takes one and unfolds it.

He sets it down and starts taking off his own shirt. After that he tries on the one from the dresser. It was baggy and still a little wrinkled, but he likes it enough to keep it on.

The next place he goes into is the bathroom. It's very clean, white and marble. It has a big walk in shower and bathtub. Jack goes to the sink and opens the medicine cabinet. In there are painkillers, toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream and razors.

He closes that and goes to the bathtub. There were a few soaps in the corner. Reaching over he takes one. It's Japanese cherry blossom. It looks like it's been hardly use. 

Bruce must of brought it for whatever women that was lucky enough to go home with him. He opens it and takes a whiff. It smells heavenly. 

Jack should probably just go, just get out and go into his own room, but he doesn't, he turns on the faucet to the bathtub. 

While it's filling up, he pours the soap in and watches the foam form. After a few minutes he turns it off. Jack takes off the shirt, ankle bracelet and the rest of his clothes, 

He carefully gets in and sinks down into the bubbles. It feels amazing. He smiles and gets himself comfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he's done with the bath, he takes a shower, then gets out of the bathroom. 

Once he's dry, he puts on a different dress shirt from Bruce's dresser and his underwear. He stepped on his pants by mistake when he got out the bathtub, they were too wet to put back on.

His feet are a little cold, so opens the dresser's bottom drawer to find some sock. But the first thing he sees isn't socks, it's a bottle of whiskey

Jack always knew Bruce was one of those type of people that hide their alcohol in obvious places like this. Taking the bottle, he opens it and smells it. It smells pretty strong. He hesitates before taking a sip.

It's bitter and it burns his throat. But he takes another sip anyway. he goes to the bed and sits on it.

He's probably going to stay in here a little longer. 

Bruce probably only drinks this when he's really stressed out. 

Jack takes another sip, and wonders what Bruce was going to tell him. He really wants to know, he also really wants Bruce to stop going out late, doing gods knows what. 

Sometimes he wonders if there will be a day where he might get killed from doing all this crime fighting. The man is in his forties, sooner or later he's not going to be able to keep up with all of it. 

Thinking about this made Jack take another sip, actually it's a full swing. He coughs after it, but that doesn't stop him from taking more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours pass and Bruce was finally home. He had to deal with another hostage situation at a bank and fight a few thugs who trying to kidnapped two teenage girls.

He was out of his bat-suit, He's in some regular clothes he kept in the batcave. He has the bat-suit in hands, it's a little damaged. So he's going to have to fix it.

He heads upstairs to take a shower.

When he's upstairs, he opens his door. The first thing he sees is his closet and drawers open. Then he sees his whiskey by the bed and finally he sees Jack on the bed almost half alseep. Wearing one of his shirts and no pants.

He goes over to the bed and sets down the bat-suit. He then shakes Jack's shoulder. Jack jumps a little, but then smiles when he sees Bruce. "Hey bats." He slurs. Great he's drunk. 

"Jack I'm pretty sure, I had a rule about going in my room." 

"No, you said no going into your study." Well that was true. "So how was it tonight? Did you help Jim gordon with some drug trade or something?"

"Actually it was another hostage situation, at a bank." Jack laughs and ask "let me guess, one of them snuck up on you with a baseball bat?"

Bruce shook his head. "Hey bats I found a butch of watches in your closet, but I'v never seen you wear any of them. What is it with rich people buying shit like that when you don't even us it?" Jack giggles. "You have about 50 of them and you don't wear one."

Jack then notices the bat-suit and picks up the cowl. He puts it on and looks towards the mirror. He giggles even more, it looks absolutely ridiculous.

"I'm batman." He says in a gruff voice. 

"Jack why are you in here?" Jack shrugs. "I just was curious. Are you mad bats?" Bruce should be mad, hell he should be furious. But he's not, Jack technically didn't really break a rule and he didn't really do any harm.

"No." 

"That's good, I was worried for a second." Bruce gently takes the cowl of him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You should go to bed."

"Okay, I'll sleep here." 

"No, I mean in your own-" he was cut off from Jack taking his arm and pulling him down on the bed. 

"No, I'll sleep here." Bruce sits up and sits against the headboard. "Well you can sleep here, if you tell me how much you had to drink."

"Don't know, lost count after about five swings." Bruce sighs and thinks he should hide his liquor in a more secure place. 

Suddenly jack gets on top of him. "So you had something to tell me?"

"I think I'll tell you when you're sober." 

"Oh come bats, tell me." He whines. But Bruce shakes his head. "Fine.....actually I have something I wanna tell you."

"What?"

"I fuckin love you."

Bruce's brain stopped for a moment. This can't be real, he must of mis-heard. 

"What?"

"I said I love you dumbass. I fuckin love you. I never thought I did but I do."

"Okay Jack, you need to go to bed." 

"No, what I need is this." He leans down and crashes his lips on to Bruce's. Bruce should pull away, but he doesn't. He kisses back.

After a few minutes, Jack pulls away. "God you have no idea how long I wanted to do that. Kiss so much better then those assholes in Arkham." Jack slides down a little and snuggles into Bruce's chest.

"If you don't love me back, I understand. Just wanted to get that off my chest." 

Bruce sighs and strokes his hair. "I love you too Jack."

"Aww batsy, you made me the happiest man ever." Jack giggles. "I'm glad we can share our feelings with each other."

Bruce nods and keeps stroking the younger's man hair. Bruce does mean what he says, but he's not sure if Jack will remember when's sober.

But he's glad he got it off his chest too.

Soon Jack is alseep. Bruce picks him up and carries him to his room. He lays jack down on his bed and puts the covers over him. 

"Love you so much." 

Then Bruce quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry the wait, I've been a little depressed lately, I just needed some time to get myself together, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

The next morning Jack woke up in his own bed, still wearing Bruce's shirt. His head hurts like crazy.

He groans when he gets up. 

"Jesus fuckin Christ." He mumbles as he gets up and he goes straight to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet.

He groans in pain and throws up a little more. After he's done, he goes back to his bed and flops down on it. He was about to go back to sleep but someone knocked on his door. "What?"

"Master Jack, Bruce told me to bring you breakfast and some Ibuprofen." The door opened and Alfred went inside with a tray of food and a glass of water.

He saw the ibuprofen next to a stack of waffles on the plate. "Call me if you need anything." Jack nodded and watched him leave. 

He started with ibuprofen and water first, then started with the waffles. As he was eating someone opened his door again.

This time it was Bruce. "Good morning."

"Morning. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did I do anything stupid last night?" Bruce bit his lip before answering. "You did trash my room a little bit." Jack looked guilty and mumbled a "sorry." 

"Did I say anything stupid?" 

Bruce couldn't really answer that one, Jack saying he loved him isn't stupid. "No, it wasn't stupid."

Jack thought really hard trying to remember what happened. Bruce sat down next to him and said "I have something I wanna tell you." Jack suddenly remembered. Last night he told Bruce he had something to tell him and he remembers what he said.

"Before you do I need to make sure of something, did I say I love you and if I did, was it going be the same thing you wanted to tell me last night?" 

Bruce sighs and shakes his head. "No.....I was going to tell you that....I got a court order."

"What?"

"I got a court order, for me to take you on vacation with me to the Bahamas. The judge said you can be out of Gotham for at least three days, you wouldn't have the wear the ankle Monitor either and it's all right with your therapist."

"So last night you didn't....I'm sorry." He mumbled to the last part. "Oh my god, Bruce I didn't mean-" Jack didn't really know what to say, he told Bruce that he loved him and now Bruce probably feels disgusted by him, who wouldn't be disgusted if the joker himself told them I love you.

"That's nice of you, but I won't go."

"W-Why not?"

Jack looked down and hesitated before speaking again. "Because you're Bruce Wayne and you can probably get a gorgeous women to go with you, you c-can get anyone to go with you, I'm just some ex-con you decided to pity,  in fact you can send me back to A-Arkham right now, because right now I know you probably hate me more then ever."

Jack's eyes started turning a little red, tears were welling up in his eyes. "I love you and you don't feel to the same, so just fuckin send me back and t-take someone you will l-love."

Tears were actually now falling down, "I c-can't stay here, so send me back, p-please."  Bruce moved closer to him. "Jack I don't won't to."

"Why the fuck not! Why the hell do you care? I rather be in Arkham then be here knowing everyday you are disgusted by me for saying what I said last night!" 

"Jack calm-"

"Just send me back!" Jack was now sobbing, actually sobbing. Bruce has never seen him cry before. Most people thought the joker never cried. 

Bruce pulled him close and hugged him, letting him cry into shoulder. "J-just go back to hating me." Bruce rubbed his back and softly said "I don't hate you, I'm not disgusted by you." 

"Don't l-lie."

"I'm not lying. Jack I'm mean it, I don't hate you and I don't want to send you back." Jack looked at him with his red eyes. "why not?"

"Because I love you." 

Jack sniffed and tried to process what he just said. "Y-you do?" 

"Yes, I told you last night when you told me first and I meant it. I still mean it." Bruce gently grabbed his face and gave a soft kiss on the lips.

"I want you to go with me, enjoy yourself and be happy. You said to take someone I would love and I love you."

Jack felt so overwhelmed, the only thing he could do was kiss Bruce back . When they pulled away Jack asked. "You really mean this?" Bruce nodded and pulled Jack into his lap. "If you don't wanna go, that's okay, but I'm not sending you back. Okay?"

Jack sniffed but nodded. "When are we going?"

"July 4th, will be taking a jet."

Jack gave a small smirk. "The bat jet?"Bruce rolled his eyes. "No a regular jet." 

"You're no fun bats. But I love you anyway." Jack put his head on Bruce's chest and thought for a moment, then he giggled. "the knight of Gotham loves the clown prince of crime. Never thought this would happen. Why do you love me?"

"Well not only are you pretty but-"

"Don't call me that." Jack says with frown. "What? Pretty, but you are." Jack still doesn't like anyone calling him that even if it is Bruce. "Your also smart, smarter then I gave you credit for, sarcastic, cunning and actually pretty funny."

"if you think I'm funny then how come you never laughed at my gags?" 

"Because most of the time the gags you pulled were....life threatening."

"Oh, right. Bats?"

"Yes?"

"My head still hurts, I wanna go back and laid down." Bruce nods and takes him off his lap, then gently lays him on the bed. "So this is real right? this isn't some kind of dream or joke is it?"

"No Jack it's real." 

"Good, but Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"If you find yourself not loving me anymore, you can send me back, I wouldn't be mad if you did." Bruce leans down and kisses his head. "No, I won't send you back, not ever and I won't stop loving you ever."

Bruce was about to leave but Jack grabbed his hand. "No, stay."

"Jack I have some work I gotta do." 

Jack starts looking at him, with pleading puppy dog eyes, making Bruce groan. "All right, just stop giving me that face." Bruce lays on the bed next to jack and takes out his phone. He sets an alarm for 12:30. After that he puts the phone down on the night stand and pulls the younger man close.

Soon they're both asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

July came pretty quick, in fact a little too quick for Jack.

It was July 1st and Jack was trying to figure out what to pack and he was thinking about all the time he was going to have with Bruce.

Alfred wasn't going to go, he was just going to stay at the house and Alfred was fine with that since he would have the house to himself.

Right now Jack was in his room laying some clothes on his bed. Most of the stuff in his closet were just T-shirts and other casual stuff. 

He decided that he was going to pack later   
So he went down the hallway to Bruce's study. Bruce was at his desk on the computer. 

Jack knocked and Bruce turned around. "Is it okay I can come in?" Once Bruce nodded Jack went inside. "So what are you doing?"

"Looking at hotels and restaurants we could go to."

"Can I look too?" Bruce nodded and Jack did something that the older man was not expecting. He climbed into his lap. "Jack-"

"You said I could look." Jack responds with a grin. Jack takes the mouse and starts using it to scroll down. He looks at the hotel options for a minute before speaking again. "This one looks nice." He said pointing to a hotel called The cove. 

He clicks on the link to it and goes through some pictures of it. "They offer horse back riding for one their activities and the spa looks amazing."

"Is that were you want to stay?"

Jack shrugged and continued to read the information on the site. "I guess, it's up to you really." 

"We can stay there if you want, any restaurants you wanna visit?"

"Um, any where is good. Well actually maybe somewhere that has a good view of the beach." 

"I can find a place like that, also would you feel comfortable with separate hotel rooms or a couples suite?" Jack wasn't too sure about that, he hasn't thought him and Bruce as a couple yet. "Would you want to stay in a room with me?"

"Of course, but only if your comfortable with it." Jack smiles and turns his head, he kisses Bruce on the lips. Bruce kisses back and pushes his tongue inside, exploring Jack's mouth. "I was starting to think we wouldn't be considered a couple."

"Why?"

"Let's face it bats were Extreme opposites of each other." Jack was about to get off his lap to back to his room and pack but Bruce held on to him. "Opposites do attract." Bruce started to lightly kiss his neck making Jack giggle, after a few more kisses he bite Jack's neck making him yelp.

"Ow take it easy with that." But Bruce wasn't really listening, he was focusing on the bruise that was started to form on the younger man's neck. He felt a streak of possessiveness run through him. He would love to leave his mark on Jack more.

He was about to do it again but Jack pushed his head back. "I don't want Alfred questioning why I have hickeys-"

"Alfred already knows."

"Did you tell him?"

"No he figured it out." Jack wasn't really to surprise by that, Alfred was more observant anyway. Bruce licked over the forming bruise and bite him gently this time. 

"Okay big guy that's enough, I gotta go finish packing." Jack give him a kiss and got off his lap to go back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When July 4th came Bruce and Jack were up early, everything was pack and ready to go.

They drove to an air charter where Bruce will be getting the jet at. In about two hours they were on the jet. 

Jack was looking out the window while Bruce was on his phone, both were sitting next to each other. Before they took off, the staff was able to bring them a continental breakfast. 

Jack enjoyed the view off the sky when they were up in the air, he can't remember the last time he went on a plane or a jet. He looked down at his plate and took a strawberry, it tasted better then the ones Alfred got from the store.

"You gotta try these."

"Maybe later." Bruce says while still looking at his phone. "You didn't even get anything to eat, you only got coffee."

"Witch is the only thing I need really." 

"God damn it bats, just eat something or just try it." Bruce thought for a moment before answering. "Okay." 

"Finally-" Jack was cut off from Bruce crashing his lips on to him, he dug his tongue in and tasted the sweetness from the strawberry in Jack's mouth. Bruce pulls away and says. 

"That does taste good."

"Then eat the actual strawberry this time." Jack says trying to sound annoyed but he can't and it's hard for him to hide his smile. "Hm this is interesting."

"What is it?"

"I'm reading the news and it says Nygma will be running for Gotham mayor in the next election. Jack looked at him as if he was joking. "What?"

Bruce showed him his phone and Jack read the headline. 'Edward Nygma wants your vote' it read. "What the hell is wrong with Gotham? he can't run for mayor. you know what I shouldn't be surprise. This is the same city who let cobblepot be mayor."

Jack may have a lot of problems but at least he isn't as reckless as the city. Bruce rubs his shoulder and says "don't worry he probably won't win."

"I sure as hell hope not."

 

In a few hours they landed. They got their stuff and got a cab to the hotel they were going to stay at, Bruce said that he will rent a car later. 

When they got to the hotel jack was very impressed with the inside and that was just the lobby. They went to the front desk where a staff worker was at.

"Hello and welcome to the cove anything I can help you with?" the hostess asked politely with a smile. "Yes I have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Bruce Wayne." She logged onto here computer and checked. "Ah yes, we were expecting you." She goes into her drawer and hands him an envelope. "Your keys are in here and you wanted the couples suite right?" 

"Yes."

"Good, let us know if you need anything else."

"I will and thank you." They were about to turn around and head to the elevators but the employee called out to them. 

"Wait, let us help you with your bags."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the hotel room Bruce tipped the bellhop and unlocked the door.

The room was nicer then Jack's back at Wayne manor. Nice large king size bed, with white sheets, light blue and white pillows.

Large sectional sofa and chairs, sleek wooden floor, glass coffee table with a vase of flowers, there was a balcony with a great view of the beach, light blue curtains and a glass dinning tables with white chairs

Jack went over to the bed and flopped down on it. "Bats come feel this bed, it's so soft." Bruce went over to the bed and put his body over Jack's, trapping him underneath. "Almost softer then mine."

"No, yours is just as soft." Jack reaches his hand up and touches Bruce's stubble cheek. "Starting to grow a beard." 

"Should I shave?" 

"No, I like it like this, its sexy." Jack was about to kiss him but there was a knock at the door, making him jump and almost kick Bruce. "Who is it?" Bruce calls. "Cleaning staff, we brought you some towels." Bruce was about to tell them to come in but Jack cut him off. 

"Come back later!"

"Kay sir." They both heard the women walk away. "I swear to god, if we're interrupted again I'm filing a complaint." 

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to be alone, how about we go to the beach for a little while, get dinner then come back here so I can take care of you." He whispers the last part in Jack's ear and nipped at his neck.

Jack whined when he pulled away, while Bruce smirked a little bit. "Fucking tease." Jack mumbled. But he got up and went to his suit case to get his swim trucks.

He can not wait to get back to this hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys

At the beach Jack was having the most fun he had in a while.

The weather was so perfect and the water felt so good. Right now he was standing in the water while the tides moved him, Bruce was further then him swimming. 

Jack looks down and notices all the different shells that are being washed up by the waves. He bends down and picks up a handful. He goes through them, but none of them looked that interesting. He puts them down and starts walking over to the spot where he put his towel.

He sat down and starting drawing in the sand a little a bit. As he was doing that, his finger bumped over something.

He puts his finger in that spot again and felt it. Being curious, he started digging with his hand. He kept digging until found what it was. It was the tip of a shell. He grab on to it and pulled it out. It was a brown and white tulip shell. Jack looked inside to see if anything was living it, but it was empty.

But he's still gonna keep it anyway. He gets up with his shell and starts walking around, he walked until he got to an area surrounded by rocks. Between those rocks were tide pools. He carefully steps over the rocks to get in one.

The he looked down and sees sea stars, a butch of mussels and sea urchins. Jack squats down to get a closer look. A purple sea star gets his attention. He carefully gets his hand under it and picks it up.

It feels so squishy and soft, the tubes under it tickle a little.  He was so busy looking at it, that he didn't notice someone behind him.

"Find anything else?"

Jack turns around and sees that it's Bruce. "No it's just sea stars and mussles-what the hell?" Jack feels something crawling on his toe, he looks down and sees a little octopus crawling on him.

"That's so cool." He takes his hand and carefully peels the creature off, letting it crawl on his hand, then crawling on his finger. "Wow, you wanna hold it?"

"That's okay I'm good." 

"What, are you afraid to or something?"

"Well no, it's just that octopuses, they're just creepy." 

"Not as creepy as a grown man running around the city in a bat costume." Jack mumbled and Bruce almost looked a little offended. Jack gets the animal off of his finger and puts it back in the water. "This starfish I wish I can keep, I love the color."

"There's a gift shop that sells dried starfish, probably in the same color."

"Nah, it wouldn't be the same." He puts the starfish back in the water and gets up."Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, there's a restaurant not too far, has a bar too." They step out of the water and start walking back.

~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the restaurant, they still had on there swim trunks, but had on some T-shirts.

They couldn't sit outside like Jack wanted because all the tables there were taken, but the inside was nice too.

Both were sitting at the bar area having some drinks. Jack was having a pineapple and watermelon sangria, while Bruce just had bourbon. As they were drinking, they were looking at the menu.

"What are you having?" Jack asks Bruce.

"Probably the salmon burger, you?"

"Sriracha shrimp tacos, I just hope they could put some  avocado on there for me." Soon a waitress came to them and took their order. 

"So when we get back to Gotham, I have to put back on the...."

"Yeah."

"Damn it." Jack hopes this trip will be worth his while, because he's going to dread putting that ankle monitor back on and he has to come to a city that's selecting a jerk to be their mayor. Thinking about this made him a little stress. He might need a another drink.

"Anything you wanna do tomorrow?" Bruce ask

"Um, how about tomorrow brunch and boat riding, also maybe scuba diving." He really wants find more interesting sea animals. "Sounds like a plan." After a while they're food came to their spot.

The tacos were fabulous for Jack, it wasn't too spicey and the shrimp was perfectly cooked, Bruce thought his burger was okay, it was a little bland. 

"Can I try some of yours?"

"Look Bruce I love you, but get your own." It was too good to share. "Come on I'm basically paying for it, just let me just try a little."

Jack grumbles but tears a piece of his taco and gives it too Bruce. "It doesn't really taste that good." He says after trying it. "Are you serious-"

"I'm kidding, it's good."

 

After they're done eating, Jack orders a another drink and Bruce pays the bill. "Jack I need to go to the ATM really quick, could you wait here for a while."

"Didn't you pay the bill?"

"I did, I just need some cash for the waitress's tip."

"Oh, okay I can wait here."  Bruce nods and goes to exit, getting out the restaurant. Jack takes another sip of his drink and admires the decor of the room some more. 

As he's looking around a guy comes over and sits in a seat next to him. "Hello." He says to jack. Turns his head to face him. The guy was "lightly tanned, green eyes and brunette hair and was wearing slacks, dress shirt and a tie "Something you need?"

"Oh no, just wanted to sit next to you, maybe talk. So are you vacationing here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that's nice, what do you think so far?"

"It's good, the beach is really gorgeous."

"Like you." Oh, so that's why this guy is here. "Look I'm flattered but I have-"

"Why I don't I buy you a drink, anything you want pretty thing." Jack had to take a deep breath to keep himself from being frustrated. "No thank you I'm good, now could you please go." 

"Come on baby don't be like that. With a few drinks we can go back to my place and have some fun. I need a little bit of stress relief after work."

"We'll find someone else to be your stress relief, I ain't it."  The guy scoffs. "Why the fuck are boys like you such bratty bitches."

"I have a boyfriend you creepy fuck." 

"Is he good at fucking you, cause I grantee you I can give it to you better." Jack doesn't give another insult, he just gently grabs the guy's arm and coxes him to sit down. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm being harsh." The guy smirks and says "knew you come around."

"What's your name?"

"Daniel."

Jack puts on a sweet smile and gets close to his face. "Well Daniel you are handsome and you might be fun to be with." Jack gently grabs the tie and tirls it around his finger. "You think you could fuck me better?"

"Hell yeah baby." 

"Daniel I would consider your offer, but like I said I have a boyfriend, also I don't wanna get fucked by a douchebag who probably doesn't have a big penis anyway." The man looked so pissed off now.

"You little cunt-" Jack yanked the tie and made him bang his head on the counter. "Fuck!" Jack pulled his face closer with the tie and stare into his eyes with such a cold stare. "You don't have a fucking clue who you're dealing with. Before I was put in some nut house, I used slit the throats of pigs Like you and watched them bleed to death. You keep fucking pushing me and I will stuff this tie so far down your throat that you'll wish I just slit it instead. This is not a threat, it's a promise." Jack pulls the tie tighter

"Who the hell are you?" The guy chokes.

"I'm gotham's most dangerous criminal, all over the news when I got out."

The guy's eyes widen in realization and pulled back, making Jack let go of his tie, he then rushed out the out the restaurant. Jack just takes a sip of his drink.

In a few minutes Bruce is back in the restaurant. He gave the waitress her tip and they walked out of the restaurant. 

There Jack saw the same guy standing near his car and was on the phone. "Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"While you were gone I had a little bit of a problem."

"What was it?" 

"That guy was getting on my damn nerves." He says pointing. "Jack If it's something petty, you shouldn't-"

"He was hitting on me."

"What?"

"He was hitting on me, he kept trying to convince me to go with him and when I told him to leave me alone he called me a bratty bitch, then has the nerve not to back off when I said I have a boyfriend. He is an absolute creepy fuck." Bruce's face was confused at first but then it went to anger. 

Bruce walked over and tapped on his shoulder. 

"Hold on a second, some guy wants me. Yeah?"

"Were you talking to a young man in the restaurant?" The guy rolled his eyes and answered. "Yeah, he was cute, but turns out he's a psychopath, Why?"

"Because I was the boyfriend he was talking about." Before he could say anything Brucd grabbed his collar and slammed him into his car. "If I ever see you near him, I will ruin you. Not just physically but financially. I will sue for the harassment you did to him and make sure you lose everything. He's not yours, so get it through your head." He growled the last part and banging the man's head against the car.

"Understand?"

The man nods.

"Good." He lets him go and watches him get in his car quick, driving off. 

While all that was happening, Jack was just watching with sadistic smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back to the hotel, the first thing Jack did was kiss Bruce . It was very passionate and deep.

When he pulls away, he says "you're so sexy when your possessive, seeing you threaten that idiot was great."

Bruce growls and bites Jack's neck. "Mine, fucking mine." Jack moans and kisses him again. "Yeah yours, I'm yours, just hurry up and get me on the bed." Bruce picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. He gently puts him on his back.

"Wanna see your face when we do it." Bruce mumbles. He gives Jack a kiss before going over to his suitcase. He digs in it until he found a bottle of lube.

He got in the bed, trapping Jack underneath. "I see you came prepared."

"Actually Alfred put this in for me."

"Of course he did." Jack takes off his shirt then his swim trunks, Bruce does the same. Once they're both naked. Bruce spreads Jack's leg and puts the tip of Jack's cock in his mouth.

He gives it a few teasing licks before putting more in his mouth. "F-fuck Bruce." He moans. Bruce keeps sucking until Jack looks he's about to cum.

He grabs Jack's cock again and strokes it."damn it Bruce quit teasin-Ah!" Bruce rubs the slit of it with his thumb.

"Wanna you want baby?"

Jack glares at him and growls. "You know what I want."

"Do I?" He says with a smirk. "God damn it Bruce fuck me!"

"Ask nicely." He puts more pressure on the tip, making Jack harder. "Be sweet for me baby." Jack whimpers and bucks his hips. He really hates Bruce right now. "Please, p-please I need it." 

"Well since you asked so prettily. Don't worry baby I'll give you want you want." He takes the bottle of lube and opens it, squirting it on his hands and spreading it.

Once his hands were slick enough, he puts his hand between Jack's leg and rubs his hole with one finger. Bruce prods the entrance until he can get the tip in. He thrust the tip and out until he can fit his whole finger in there. "How does that feel?"

"Good, just p-put another in." Bruce nods and fits in a second digit. "Feel so tight around me sweetheart, can't wait to be inside of you." Bruce starts stretching his hole by scissoring his fingers. 

He then moves his fingers around and tugs on the rim a little. Pushing the fingers deeper, he rubs Jack's prostate. The younger man whines and pushes down on Bruce's fingers.

Bruce takes his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. "H-holy fuck!" Bruce digs deep, tasting Jack's walls. He nips on the rim making Jack give out another whine.

When he's wet enough, Bruce puts more lube on his hands and rubs his cock. After making sure it's slick, he puts it near Jack's entrance.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes, please I'm ready." He moans. Bruce slowly pushes inside, making sure not to hurt Jack. He gives the younger man a moment to get use to the feeling.

"M-move."

"what?"

"I said move, I've done this before, move, just give it to me." Bruce nods and starts thrusting, but it still isn't enough for Jack. "Go faster." He whines. Bruce takes his whole cock out and slams back in. Jack gasp and encourages Bruce to keep going. As he starts moving faster he spreads Jack's legs wider and watches his cock fuck that tight hole.

"Being be so good for me baby, feel perfect on my cock." He fucks deeper and gets the prostate over and over.

The pleasure was so good, it started to make Jack's eyes water a little bit. "You're so good, even though you won't admit, you're my good boy Jack."

Jack feels his heart flutter at the praise, all the people he's had sex before never said that. "Love everything about you baby, I wouldn't gave you up for anything." Jack feels so overwhelmed that his eyes were watering more and soon tears started go down his cheeks.

"I'm not hurting you I'm?"

"No, I-do really feel that way?"

"Yes baby, your so special, I love you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jack hiccups and gives a small sob. "I-I love yo-fuck!"

Jack prostate is hit one more time before he's coming. Bruce does a couple of more thrust before he's coming too. After they both catch their breath, Bruce slowly pulls out. Come starts leaking out of Jack and wipes it with his finger and let's Jack lick it off.

After that Jack sits up and gives Bruce a deep kiss. 

"Are you okay baby, you're crying."

"Yeah, I'm okay, trust me I'm happy. I love you, g-god I really love you. This I-Is real."

"Yes baby, this is real." Bruce gently pushes him back and lays down with him, then puts the blanket over them.

Bruce pulls Jack close and soon they're asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys were thinking I abandoned this didn't you? Well I won't I was just having writers block, plus I'm in school now. Anyway enjoy. Next chapter will be longer

It was the last day of their trip and Jack was packing his stuff ready to go. Well they still had five hours left, but he's not sure how he wants to spend the last five hours.

"Ow, damn it." He hears coming from the bathroom. He goes in there and sees Bruce standing in front of the mirror with a razor.

"You didn't tell me you were going shave."

"Because I knew you be disappointed." 

"Damn right I'm." Bruce rubs more shaving cream on his face and says "I have a lot meetings I have to go to when we get back. Wanna look professional." 

"But you own the damn company. No one won't question why you have a beard." Jack goes over to him and takes the razor out of his hand. "Jack I know you like it but-"

"Just let me help you with this, I don't want you cutting up your face." Jack takes the razor and gently puts it on Bruce's face, then slowly shaves his cheek.

"That didn't hurt did it?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No, keep going." Jack nods and shaves another area on his cheek. "Anything you wanna do today?" Bruce ask.

"Not sure, did all the stuff I wanted to do yesterday. How about we just relax, maybe just go to the aquarium."

"We can do that. Also maybe when we get back to Gotham, we can go to the fair." 

"Gotham's having a fair?"

"Yeah, read the news online that Gotham will have one for the summer."  Jack shaves another area, then washes the razor off a little. "Yeah, I think would like that. Would like that very much, do something a little extra before you really get busy again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week they are back in Gotham. 

Right now Jack is in the living room sitting on the sofa and staring at his anckle monitor. "Well it was great while it lasted." He mumbles to himself. Alfred was in the living room with him straightening up a bit. "Hey Alfred what did you do while we were gone?"

Alfred answered as he cleared off the coffee table, gathering up Bruce's paper work. "Oh I just relaxed and enjoyed the pool."

"Anything else?"

"Well....I did have date over."

"You still date old man?" Alfred smirked. "Of course master Jack, what women wouldn't want a handsome British gentleman?" Jack actually smirked back. "I guess maybe none." 

"Trust me Jack, Alfred is better at dates then me." Bruce says as he comes into the living room. "Ready to go?"Jack nods and gets up from the sofa. "Yeah." 

"Were are you two going?" 

"Going to the fair, we'll be back soon." 

 

In a hour they were there. Bruce parked the car and both of them got out. They walked to the entrance.

They saw rides, game booths and concession stands. Bruce paid their admission and walked in. "So anything you wanna do first?" Jack looks around and sees a gaming booth. 

It was a game were you knock down three sets of bottles. There were small and big prizes inside. Most of them were plushies. "Yeah let's go play that." He's says pointing to the booth.

They both walk up to the booth and the man who's in charge of it grins. "Here to win a prize?" Both of them nodded. "Well that will be easy, all you gotta do is knock down the bottles. Three sets. You get three balls, if you knock down all of them you win one of the bigger prizes."

"Sounds easy enough. Three balls please."

"That will be three dollars." Bruce pays him the money and gets the three balls. Before he could throw one Jack stops him. "Wait I wanna do it." Bruce gives the ball to him and Jack throws it.

It didn't hit the bottles. Picking up the second ball he tries again, but still misses. Jack cures under his breath and picks up the last ball. 

This time he does get it. 

"All right you can pick out one of the smaller prizes." 

"How about you give me three more balls so I can try." Bruce says as he lays three dollars in front of the man. The man shrugs and takes the money.  He sets up the bottles and gives Bruce more balls. 

"You're probably going to suck at this like me." Jack mumbles. But Bruce still tries anyway. Bruce hits the first set. "Okay that was just a lucky shot." But Jack was wrong, he was able to get the second one. "Still think it's luck?" 

"Maybe, but I know you're not that lucky to get the last one." Again Jack was wrong, the last one was hit. "What the hell?" Jack says. 

"Pick a prize sir." Bruce looks up at all the prizes hanging up and settles on a stuff black dog. "I'll take that one." He says pointing to it. The man gets it down and hands it to Bruce. 

"Nice prize." Jack says.

"It's for you." He holds it out to Jack. Jack rolls his eyes. "You're a gentlemen." But he says it with a playful tone and a smile. He takes the toy and smiles even wider. "But thank you, really."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's really cute." It really was. Nice sleek fur, button eyes, a bow around its neck and a little tongue sticking out of it. "Can we get on the marry go around?"

"Sure." 

As they start to walk, Jack reaches out his hand and hesitantly takes Bruce's hand into his. Once he sees that Bruce isn't questioning it or anything he keeps his hand there.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours they rode almost all the rides and played a few more games. 

Right now they were sitting at a table with plate of funnel cake. "You can have the rest if you want. It's starting to get a little too sweet for me."

"You can never have too much sweet." Jack pulls the plate closer to him and takes a big piece. "Hey after I'm done you think we can do the fun hous-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're having a good time." Bruce and Jack look over to a stage and sees a women in a dress at a podium. 

"If you are, I know the man you wanna thank for this. He's a candidate for Gotham's next mayor and it was his idea to have this fair up. I want you all to give a warm welcome to Edward Nygma" 

behind the curtain Nygma comes out wearing one of his best suites. He has a crowd pleasing smile. 

The women let's him take her place at the podium. "Thank you for that wonderful introduction Lilly." He says into the microphone.

"Citizens of Gotham. My name is Edward Nygma and I want to be your mayor."

Jack gets up from the table and looks at Bruce. 

"We need to go now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter

Jack and Bruce tried to make their way through crowd. Jack had his plush in one hand and Bruce's hand in the other. They were half to the gate but a spotlight landed on them.

"Jack, just the man I wanted to see. You're not going leaving early are you? I thought carnivals would be your type of thing. Everyone this my good friend Jack Napier or as you might know him the joker." Nygma got off the stage and went into the crowd. 

When he got close to jack he grabbed his hand. "Come up stage with me, I've been wanting to give you something." Before jack could protest Nygma spoke.

"I have a few things I wanna share about me and my friend Jack." He says to the people around him. Nygma pulled him away from Bruce and lead him to the stage. Jack tried to stay calm, but it was hard to since he has no idea what this man is going to do.

When they're up on stage, Nygma looks at the prize in Jack's hand. "What's this now?"

"A prize...I won it at a game." Jack mumbles. Nygma grins and turns to the crowd. "Would look of at that people, the joker loves stuff animals. Most feared criminal is going soft, can't believe you guys were actually afraid of him." That actually made the crowd laugh. Jack felt embarrassed. He was supposed to be the most feared criminal of all but here is on stage clutching a stuffed cat

"Oh I'm just joking with you Jack. People Jack here was lucky enough to get out of Arkham and start over, not too many people are that lucky, hell I thought I wouldn't be that lucky to get out. But we did, I just want to say if you elect me, I can make sure the system in Arkham is better, make sure they get the help they need to get out and be part of society. You people believe in second chances right?"

Jack heard the crowd mumbling different answers to each other or themselves. 

"But if you don't that's okay, because not only will I make sure proper help is given, but I will make sure the system is tighter. If they mess up they will never get out, some of us believe in second chances but not thirds. I will also make the police system better, police are slacking because they are relying on the so called knight of Gotham, batman. To be honest folks batman is almost a criminal himself, thinks he can do whatever he wants because he believes he's better."

Jack could see Bruce looking a little offended.

"Vote for me and this city will be more efficient then batman. We can't have kids in this city looking up to this so called hero, you don't want young kids looking up to this loon who's hobbies are probably sitting in a dark cave and just being angry at the world. Do you want your children to have that kind of role model?" 

The crowd gave a series of no's and shook their heads, one person even spook up. "If anything he belongs in Arkham!" The crowd yelled out agreements. Bruce was starting to look very uncomfortable. Jack had to do something about this. "I wanna say something." He says suddenly.

Nygma looked surprised but he nodded with a fake smile. "Jack would like to add something folks." He lets Jack go to the podium. Jack sighs then speaks into the microphone. "People look, batman is not perfect and yes he may seem like a loon in a bat costume, but he does a lot for this city. Sometimes the police can't handle certain things that come at them, but batman can because he has the brains and the technology to do so. He stops all these criminals because this city is his home and he cares about the people who live here. He doesn't think he's better. He just thinks he can help."

The crowd actually looked like they were starting to agree with him and he saw Bruce with a small smile. "He doesn't do what he does for attention, he does it for our home to be safe. The only reason Nygma is trying to get you against him is because-"

"Okay Jack why don't I talk for now." Nygma pulled him away from the podium and stood in his place. "Jack I know you must somehow admire batman for stopping all the crimes you did, but we should still be cautious, you never know if he might go against us one day. But I will continue to talk about this another time, there's something I want to offer you."

"What?" 

Nygma smiled. Jack did not like that smile. "Because you're are such a good friend I wanted to offer you a place by my side." Jack was not expecting that, what did he mean by his side?

"I want you to be my advisor when I win this election. I can get a court order to have you free of house arrest. You'll have a good living working for me. Were both incredibly intelligent. With two Intelligent minds running this city, we can make it the city we want it to be. And to show no hard feelings with problems we had, I have a gift for you."

Nygma reached into his pocket and took out something that gleamed in the light. It was a watch. A sliver one. Nygma takes his hand and puts it on him. The watch had gold Roman Numerals inside and the hands were on a gold J in the center.

"Made this just for you, saved and carried it for when I would see you again. So folks what you do say? me and Jack can give you the city you want all you have to do is vote. You deserve a safe city!" Everyone cheered, whistled and clap. "Now Jack will you accept?"

Jack thinks, he thinks of all the power he could have by being with Nygma, gaining back respect and being free of his sentence. But then he thinks of Bruce and his love for him. Bruce would probably be crushed if he decided to work with Nygma. He can't leave Bruce, especially not for Nygma.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." Jack pushed passed Nygma and spoke into the microphone. "People, this man is tricking you. He is trying to get your vote to control this city, he doesn't care about keeping Gotham safe. The most logical reason he's against batman because he is still a criminal. All of his plans have been stop by batman. If he has control over batman then he will basically screw us over."

Everyone started whispering different things and looked at Nygma suspiciously. 

"He wants your vote because he is power hungry." Glaring eyes were on Nygma. Nygma looked angry, but he takes a deep breath and pulls Jack aside.

"Such a shame, me and you could do great things together. But now you lowered my chances. I didn't really want to do this jack."

"Do what?" 

Nygma reached into pocket and fiddled with something. Suddenly the watch automatically tighten on his wrist. That can't be good. Nygma leaned forward and whispered in his ear. 

"Riddle me this. I can tick but I'm not a clock, it's not good when I run out of time." 

Jack's eyes widen in horror. 

He was about to go the microphone and call out for help, but Nygma pulled him back. "I suggest you stay quiet or I will make it go off. Now come with me backstage." He whispers.

Jack gives a shaky nod. 

"Be back soon everyone, I'm just going to convince my friend a little." Nygma made him walk with him. Jack looked at a Bruce with a look that simply said 'help.' 

Bruce immediately takes out his phone and dials a number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was with Nygma backstage, alone.

"Have a seat Jack." Jack nods and sits in a chair besides a snack table. He didn't want to sit but it's best that he does what he says.

"Jack I do want you to join me, with our minds controlling this city we can get whatever we want, you will get the respect you-"

"No thanks. I don't want this damn city, I don't care if these people respect me anymore. I'm over it. I don't wanna end up back in Arkham because of you. I know if I say yes and you get elected, then you will blame me for any problems if things go down hill and you will use it to send me back."

Nygma gave a look of sympathy. But Jack knew it was fake. "I wouldn't do that, you're my frie-"

"Stop saying that! That word does not mean what you think it's means." Nygma glares. "I don't understand why won't you accept me as a friend or at least as a acquaintance?"

"Because you're an asshole, I mean I'm an asshole too but at least I'm fucking honest about it." Nygma clenches his fist and goes over to him. 

"You were something great and I'm willing to help you get your title back, but now you just wanna be good for Bruce Wayne. Did you convince him to fuck you, is that it? Is he better then those inmates?" 

"None of your damn business you control freak." He growls out. Jack then sees something that catches his eye. On the table was a fork. A plastic fork. 

Nygma steps away from him and sighs. "Look, I admire you for so much, I don't want to be you're enemy."

"You just admire me for one thing. You still hate me and you would find a way to send me back weather I agreed or not." Nygma turns around and goes to a small table. On that table was a file folder. While he's getting it, Jack carefully but quickly gets the fork off the snack table.

Nygma turns back around and shows it to him. "This is paper work I have ready to get you out of house arrest. I will fill this out and I promise you, you will be free in a matter of days if I'm elected. I will have the power to get you out of this. But if you choose to be difficult then I will just press the button on the remote control."

"But why?

"So you don't try to stop these people from electing me. Now make your choice. Be my second hand or I will end your life....also I was very upset when I found out that you cost me my job at that college."

"Oh, forgot about that." Jack mumbles. That really came back and bite him in the ass. 

 

"So are you going to choose?"

Jack thinks very hard, before answering. 

"Yes."

Nygma was a little shocked. "What?"

"I said yes, I'll do it. Just try not to screw me over." Nygma grins madly. "Finally, you're starting to see things my way. Jack I'm going to help you build your way back up. You will not be my lackey but my partner and we can be in charge of Gotham for as long we want. I'm glad you made the right choice, so why don't we shake on it." 

That was the perfect opportunity, so Jack nods. 

He goes over and gives Nygma his hand. The man eagerly shakes it with a firm grip. "In fact why don't we go a little further and hug?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Really?"

"Friends hug Jack, so it's appropriate." Jack doesn't say anything he just nods and let's Nygma embrace him. "Nygma?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot." 

Before Nygma could say anything, Jack quickly takes the fork out and stabs him in the neck with a enough force to pierce his skin

"AHH! FUCK!" Jack then punches him, getting him to the floor. He wrestles him until he was able to got remote from him.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Nygma screams.

Jack quickly gets up and runs. He goes outside of the curtains and jumps off the stage.

He starts running faster when he sees Nygma catching up. He pushes people out the way and heads to the exit.

When gets out, Nygma is still after him and he looks so pissed. He needs to find Bruce's car and maybe drive out here.

He soon stops running when he bumps into someone. He looks up and it's a middle age man with a mustache and glasses. Jim Gordon.

"Slow your roll son, he won't get ya." Jack was about to ask how would he know that, but he saw Nygma get knocked to the ground by a police officer. Jack finally realizes that there are police cars almost everywhere. 

Jack then saw Bruce running over to him. "Jack are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." He says while panting. 

"But there's blood on your hands."

"It's not mine." 

The police officer came over with Nygma in cuffs. His neck was dripping blood. "I didn't do anything, unhand me now!"

"Don't listen to him, he put a bomb on my wrist!" Jim raised a brow at this. "Can you prove this?" Jack nods and presses a button on the remote. the watch was no longer tighten. He takes it off and gives it to Jim with the remote.

Jim takes it and starts walking. He walks until he's very far from them. Then comes back and looks at the remote.

Jim presses a button and they wait. In one minute they see a small explosion in the distance. "Get him out of here." Jim simply says. Nygma starts kicking and yelling. "You're a fucking fool Napier, we could of had something great. But you choose to be a little fuck toy to a billionaire!"

"Jim I know it's against the rules but can I...."

Jim smirks a little and orders the officer to stop for a moment. "Go ahead." 

"Thank you." Bruce goes over to Nygma and punches him hard in the face. It nearly knocks him out. "All right you can go." The officer nods and practically drags Nygma to the police car. 

Bruce goes back to Jack and hugs him. "Thank god I didn't lose you."

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I left my cat." Bruce smiles and kisses his head. "It's okay, I'll get you a new one. But for now let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys last chapter will come up soon.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a Friday morning and Jack was in the bed with Bruce, Bruce had Jack in his arms facing him.

Jack wakes ups and gives a tired smile. "Bruce, Bruce." He shakes Bruce's shoulder making him wake up.

"It's morning, don't you have to go work?"

"I was able to get the day off, wanted to spend time with you." Jack smiles wider and kisses him. "Should we get out of bed and get breakfast?" 

Bruce shakes his head. "Wanna stay here, I'll text Alfred to bring up breakfast."

"We gotta get out of bed sometime you know." Bruce kisses his neck and gives it teasing licks. "No we don't, we're just going to have a lazy day. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just some waffles and coffee." Bruce grabs his phone off the night stand and texts Alfred what to bring upstairs. After putting it down he continues to kiss Jack's neck.

Jack giggle and playfully tries to push Bruce's head away. "You just want to stay here because you want to ravish me all day."

"you don't like me ravishing you?"

"I like it, you just get a little possessive bats." Bruce bites his neck and Jack squeaks a little. "Can't help it, I finally get to have you, sometimes I'm scared of losing you."

Jack gave a look of sympathy and touches Bruce's cheek. "I'm get scared of losing you to, but I think we're safe. I'm never going back to what I use to do. Yes I liked it, but I love you."

"I love you too." Bruce bites a little harder and Jack moans. 

"Bruce can we...I wanna feel good." 

Bruce smiles. "Of course, anything in particular?" Jack blushes a little before answering. "Fingers would be nice." Bruce nods and starts pulling Jack's pajama bottoms.

"Do you wanna be on your stomach or back?" 

"I don't mind laying on my stomach." Once the pants were completely off, Bruce let's go off Jack so he can get in position. Jack reaches over to the night stand and grabs a bottle lube, handing it to Bruce.

Bruce opens the bottles and squirts some of his hands. After making sure his hands are wet enough, he spreads Jack's cheeks. Bruce looks at the tight, pink entrance before tracing a finger there, Jack gasp at the feeling.

Bruce gets the rim wet then sticks the finger in. Jack whimpers and tells Bruce to put it in deeper. Bruce gets it deeper, then starts thrusting it in and out.

He rubs Jack's walls and then puts two more fingers in. Bruce scissors them and pulls on the rim each time he thrust them out. "Do you feel good baby?"

"Y-Yes, keep g-going." Bruce nods and goes deeper to get to his prostate. Jack yelps when they get there. Bruce takes them all the way out again and rubs the rim with his thumb. "Do you mind if I have a taste?" 

Jack moans pushes his ass up. "Please do." Bruce pushes his thumb in and tugs him open. He bends his head down and sticks his tongue in. He moves his thumb and tongue at the same time. Bruce sucks on the rim a little and gives it teasing kisses. 

He keeps licking and kissing until Jack's hole is a darker shade of pink. Putting four fingers in, he starts going deep and hits the prostate again. "O-Oh my g-god, Bruce."

"Come for me Jack, come from my fingers baby." Jack bites his lip and squeezes the blanket.

Bruce gives a hard thrust and it makes Jack gasp. He comes on the sheets, making a mess underneath him.

"Was that good baby?"

Jack gives a lazy smile and sits up. "It was perfect." He kisses Bruce and then lays down on his back. Bruce lays down with him and pulls him close again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I have breakfast." Alfred says on the other side of the door.

"Just leave it by the door Alfred, I'll get."

"Yes master Bruce, will you two be needing anything else?"

"that's it for now." When they heard Alfred walk away, Bruce got up from the bed and went over to the door.

Opening it, he gets a tray off the floor and brings it over to the bed. "I've could of gotten it."

"I know, I just like treating you special." Jack sits up and takes the tray. "Wanna watch TV while you eat?"

"Sure, but put on Netflix. I wanna finish House." Bruce grabs the remote and turns it on, then gets it to Netflix. "Episode six, season two." Jack says.

Once it's on, Bruce takes the tray out of Jack's hand and cuts the waffles. He then sets the tray down and picks Jack up. 

He sets him in his lap. "You mind if I feed you?" 

"Don't mind at all." He says with a grin. "As long as I get to stay in your lap."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After five episodes, Jack was still in Bruce's lap. 

After the sixth episode is finished, Bruce pauses it. "Jack I have something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well after the whole thing with Nygma, Jim Gordon was really thankful that you practically got him back in Arkham."

"Trust me I'm thankful too, that asshole was going to ruin everything in Gotham."

"And he didn't since you stopped him, so Jim was able to convince a judge to let you get out of house arrest." Jack paused, he felt his heart jump.

"What?"

Bruce smiles. "You don't have to wear the ankle Monitor in anymore." Bruce takes Jack off his lap and raises his leg.

He reaches to his ankle and starts taking the device off. Once it's fully off, Jack looked hesitant. "A-Are you sure?" Bruce gets up and goes over to his dresser.

He grabs an envelope off it and goes back over to Jack to hand it to him. Jack opens it and takes out a folded piece of paper.

After unfolding it, Jack reads it carefully. After reading it, he reads it a second time to make sure it's not a mistake. He looks at Bruce.

"This is Serious?"

Bruce smiles bigger. "It's serious." Jack smiles bright and throws himself at Bruce. He kisses him deep and passionate. 

"I love this, I love you." He says after he pulled ulls back. "I'm so happy. I...I get a chance, I get a real chance Bruce." He hugs Bruce tight and Bruce hugs him just as tight. 

"This is literally the best thing that's ever happened to me." Bruce kisses his head and gets himself and Jack back in bed.

They lay down and Bruce strokes Jack's hair. "Today we will have a lazy day, then tomorrow we'll plan for a trip. I will take you anywhere you wanna go."

"Really?"

Bruce nods.

"Would.... Rome be too much?" Bruce smiles softly and pulls Jack to him. "Nothing is too much, I love you and I would take you anywhere to make you happy." Jack felt his heart explode with so much love. He snuggles into Bruce's chest and wraps his arms around him.

"Love you, love you so much. I never want to leave you."

"Not even to be the joker again?"

"No, not even for that."

For the rest of the day Jack and Bruce lay in bed, in each other arms. 

Both of them were thinking about the future they will have together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed the story. I loved all the supporting comments and kudos you guys gave me.


End file.
